Ignorance is Bliss
by FrmMe2You
Summary: Sookie will discover where her telepathy comes from. Will this piece of information draw the Viking closer or will it send him packing? I do not own any of these characters, unless I make one up.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Sookie finally finds out where her telepathy comes from in her family line. Will this piece of her history help her keep her sexy Viking by her side?

Chapter 1

BUZZ BUZZ! Ten more minutes! Sweet Jesus just give me ten more minutes!!!

I roll over in my bed and smash my alarm clock. My eyes snap open as I realize I smashed the little clock with too much force. _Another thing to buy when I go to the grocery store, _I think to myself as I swing my legs over the side of the bed. I groggily walk to the kitchen to get my first cup of coffee.

I see an envelope leaning against the coffee pot, but decide I need a cup before dealing with any information my witch of a room-mate could have left me. After drinking my first cup I decide to get a second cup while I read my note from my best friend.

_Sookie,_

_Girl enough is enough. I lost Tray and you don't see me mopping around._

_It is time you get out of this house. Tonight we are going out and having fun._

_Here is a $100. I don't want to hear about how you can't accept this, I want you to go out and get a new dress so that we can go out tonight in style. _

_Can't wait for tonight!!_

_~Amelia_

Amelia is right, I know it but how can I accept this money from her. I walk back to my room and go straight to my closet. _I know I have something decent in here I can wear tonight, _I think to myself.

I rummage through my clothes until I find the perfect dress. Blue, like the color of _his_ eyes…. I still can't bear to think of _him_ because I don't understand why _he_ didn't save me. _He_ promised to explain but _he_ still hasn't. I don't know what to do.

I guess that's why I have been down in the dumps. But not tonight, I can't go there. I will make like Scarlett and think about that tomorrow.

I look at the clock and it is already 5 pm. I guess I need to start getting ready if I am going to be ready in time to go out with Amelia. I gather my dress, strapless light blue bra and matching thong and head off to the bathroom.

As I step into the shower, memories flood me of a scene where I was being ravished by my Viking. He is touching and massaging every part of my body as I lean into his embrace. I close my eyes and for a moment I feel loved again, only the feelings fade when a new memory is played before my eyes. The day those two hell bound fairies kidnapped me to get back at Niall.

Once again I push the thought aside and decide I just can't and won't go there right now. I need tonight, I crave tonight, I just want to be wanted. I know that in that dress every male in the place will want me, and I will know it because of my special ability.

I used to call it my disability, but now I see it as a gift and not a curse. Without this ability I would not have been able to spare lives or change events that could have been catastrophic had they taken place.

I look at myself in the mirror as I prepare for a much needed girls night out. I hear Amelia running up the stairs right before I hear the bathroom shutting and the water turning on in the upstairs bathroom.

_Good she must be getting dressed for tonight, _I think to myself. I slip on the dress that hugs in all the right places, boobs, butt and hips. (Link to dress: .). I decide that I should put my hair half up and half down with curls cascading around my face so that it looks like a messy up do. I don't know what tonight has in store for me, but I decide to prepare myself just in case.

I walk over to my grandmothers' jewelry box and pull out an old solid silver necklace and cross. I fasten it around my neck and mentally check off stray vampires from my list of potential attackers. Then I add my water gun with lemon juice in my purse, you know just in case a fairy decides to find me again.

I walk out of my room looking and feeling like a hot mama ready to cause a stir at any club or bar Amelia and I decide to grace with our presence. I sit on the couch and channel surf as I wait for Amelia to finish getting ready. At 9 pm Amelia comes downstairs in her outfit for the evening.

Amelia is wearing a beautiful black dress with white flowers on it. It shows off her slender figure without over compensating for it. (link to Amelia's dress: .). She looks gorgeous and I make sure to tell her so.

"So where are we going??" I ask her.

"Well, that's a surprise and don't try to read me because I am not going to think the name of the place either" Amelia stated with a coy smile on her lips.

I immediately open my mind and try to listen to her thoughts, but all she is thinking is _lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala_.

I laugh out loud, and startle Amelia. She smiles and tells me to move it to the car. I climb in the passenger seat and there is a blind fold on the dash board.

"What is this?" I ask.

She looks at me with a smile in her eyes, "Well if you can see where we are going then it still wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

I admit she has a good point but at the same time my heart begins to pound. I can't decide if I should put on the blindfold or if I should tell her I don't think so.

I decide that I can trust Amelia, and put the blindfold on. While driving Amelia has old school songs playing and "Girls just wanna have fun" comes on and we are both singing at the top of our lungs. I feel the car turn into a parking lot and my breath catches in my throat. _He_ is close. I can feel him through the bond…._he _is feeling lonely, sad and….and…. depressed? I rip off the blindfold and stare at the red sign that reads "Fangtasia."

I turn towards my friend and yell "What have you done?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters. CH Owns them all….I just took them for a spin. Thanks

FrmMe2You

I turn towards my friend and yell "What have you done?"

Chapter 2

Amelia smiles brightly and coyly replies "Its time to meet your destiny!"

I stare at her like she has grown a second head and try to think of what to say to her next. My mind is still stuck on the fact that my Viking obviously doesn't have a clue I am close to him. Why is that? How can he not feel the pull?

"Amelia, what have you done? Why can I feel Eric when it's obvious he can't feel me?"

"Well, you remember the coffee from this afternoon you drank? I put a spell on it to block the bond for one night….but obviously it only worked half way since you can feel him…I wonder what I forgot to say to block both sides…" she rambled on absentmindedly.

"You blocked the bond? But why? Why would you do that Amelia????"

As I finished her name, my car door was pulled open by the other culprit (thank you word of the day)…Pam.

"Pam, how nice to see you. Can I guess you are involved in this plot?" I asked with my southern manners fully intact, though I was feeling less than gracious at this point. Grandma would be proud.

"Why Sookie, don't you look scrumptious tonight. Master will be pleased with this dress."

"I am not going in there, and I demand to be taken home RIGHT NOW."

Pam leans down and has extended her fangs. "Now Sookie, is that any way to talk to me? ME? Amelia and I decided to do something about you two, since you two won't. You both have been unbearable to deal with. I can't even tease Eric about you without needing to avoid a stake being thrown at me. So, do whatever you must and make up with him. I will not stand here and allow you to hurt him any longer."

"Hurt him? HURT him? What about me? Its not like he wants me….he didn't even try to save me….why should I go to him when he didn't come to me???"

Pam stared at me intently judging my emotions before answering my questions.

"He did not tell you why he could not save you from those fairies? Dum Idiot varför gjorde icke han berätta henne han var länkat upp vid Felipe??? Ingen underverk hon gjorde icke komma snarare till honom!" (Swedish translation: Stupid idiot why didn't he tell her he was chained up by Felipe? No wonder she didn't come sooner to him!)

"You do know I have no idea what you just said…right?"

"Look Sookie, there are reasons that I can not explain to you, but he was…incapacitated at that time, and he could not get to you himself, and to this day that has been torturing him. Believe me he hates the fact that he could not get to you before those fairies tortured you. He felt everything they did to you, and he regrets you had to live through that. Please go talk to him. He needs you!"

"Fine I will go in."

I get out of the car and both Amelia and Pam lock arms with me. I can't decide if it is for moral support, or to make sure I don't run away at the last minute. But I do know that I have to go into the club and make sure he knows how I feel. I need him, and according to Pam he needs me just as much.

As we sashay in I decide it is time to show my Viking that he is not the only warrior in this relationship. I am going to grab the bull by the horns and make him listen to what I have to say…..but not without some liquid courage first.

"Gin and tonic please" I tell Felicia as I turn around to watch my Viking on his throne in the middle of the room….

Authors Note: I hope you all like this story. It is my first one ever, and I hope that you all are enjoying it. Now I am in the middle of moving into a new home with my daughter, so if I do not post every day PLEASE forgive me. I will post as often as possible as long as you all still enjoy my story. Let me know what you think. It will help me write a more fulfilling story if I know what my readers like and dislike! Thank you all!

FrmMe2You


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own these people, but I don't….sorry!!!! CH has all claim to them!

Enjoy!

FrmMe2You

"Gin and tonic please" I tell Felicia as I turn around to watch my Viking on his throne in the middle of the room….

Chapter 3

The good thing about a gin and tonic is that no matter what they always taste the same, and they will always give you the much needed courage.

I sat on my stool for a little over an hour watching Eric kick and hiss at any female (including Pam) who attempted to approach him. It was (to say the least) very satisfying that he didn't want anyone around him. I just hoped I wouldn't be getting the same treatment from my….my what? My love? Or my lover? Nah. I think I will just stick with the easy term of endearment for me: my Viking.

That is what he is. He is MY Viking, and though he didn't save me, I know that he wanted to. Why else would he be beating himself (and his staff) up for his actions? My Viking never regrets anything, he decides a plan of action and takes it to its fullest potential.

I mean look at me. When he first met me he knew he wanted me, and after SEVERAL attempts, an amnesia episode, a bombing and two wars later (witch's war and fairies war) he completely had me.

**EPOV**

_I just don't understand why these creatures do not get the hint. That one over there, she is a brunette…doesn't she know that my lover is blonde and that is all I want. That blonde is ok looking, but she has green eyes…that is all wrong. Her eyes should be blue and full of life. _

_For the first time in my vampire life, I wish I were human. Maybe then I would be able to care for Sookie the way she deserves. She needs a man, a real man….well, actually knowing Sookie, she needs a Were or true shifter. She finds trouble without even meaning to. _

I glance around the bar again, still no one interesting. Wait! There is a blonde at the bar staring at me. She looks familiar. No, that can't be. Could it be? I probe the bond, but still feel just a small hum in the back of my mind. Ok, my lover isn't here, but there is a woman who I would swear is her staring at me.

I decide to approach her and begin to shift in my chair, oh but the plot thickens. She is swinging her hips to the beat of the music as she approaches me. I decide to stay seated and act like I am not watching her approach. She is not the one I want by my side, and I will not change my heart…I mean my mind. My lover will be the death of me.

**SPOV**

I walk over to Eric who is not doing a very good job of ignoring me and decide it is time to show that I can be submissive to him in public. I kneel down to the floor and in my most seductive voice, I say "I am here master."

The room grew quiet, and I could feel eyes staring at me from every dark corner of the club. At first Eric did not respond. I glance up because honestly I don't know if a vampire can go into shock and I just wanted to make sure he is ok. He is staring at me. Intensely. Is he trying to glamour me????

_Oh no he didn't!!!! Oh, wait…he must not know it is me. Of course…the bond isn't working on his side, so he must be confused._

I stand up and smile my famous "crazy Sookie" smile. Eric reaches out a hand for me and helps me onto the stage. I attempt to sit in the seat next to him, but he decides his lap is better spot for me.

"Why lover what a surprise!"

"I needed to see you, I need to talk with you. Can we go somewhere more private? Please?"

"Anything you want lover. I will give you anything you want."

Eric helps me stand then he gingerly takes my hand and walks me to his office in the back of the club.

Authors Note: I hope everyone is enjoying. I will get to chapter 4 tomorrow. It should lead us through the talk and will be a MUCH longer chapter. I am loving the reviews, and I am glad to hear people are enjoying my writing. Thanks to all!

FrmMe2You


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own these people, but I don't….sorry!!!! CH has all claim to them!

Sorry it took a little longer than I planned. But I started to fall behind on my packing. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

FrmMe2You

"I needed to see you, I need to talk with you. Can we go somewhere more private? Please?"

"Anything you want lover. I will give you anything you want."

Eric helps me stand then he gingerly takes my hand and walks me to his office in the back of the club.

Chapter 4

**SPOV**

I walk into the office and Eric follows right behind me. I turn around as I hear the door close behind me, but Eric is faster and has already moved back behind his desk.

"Why can't I feel you with our bond?" he asks.

"Amelia and Pam came up with a plan, but Amelia didn't complete the spell to block the bond, she says it will only last one night. I can feel you though, I know what you are feeling right now. Why are you sad?"

"I am not sad. You are here lover" he smirks and his eyes begin to sparkle.

"Oh no, don't you get any ideas, we need to talk before we….we… you know" I blush profusely as my Viking (I like the sound of that) eyes me from head to toe.

As I watch him lick his lips I get goose bumps on my arms. And the hair on the back of my neck begins to stand up in anticipation of the pleasure those lips can give to my smooth skin.

**EPOV**

I can not even begin to fathom why I can not feel her in the bond, but I assume she did something with her roommate to prevent me from knowing she was in my bar. I wonder how long she had been standing there watching me. I guess she liked what she saw because she didn't take off.

Sookie is defiantly good at taking off when something upsets her. I won't let her run from me any longer. I need her, I crave her, I can't survive without her by my side. I know she feels the same…which brings me back to needing to ask about this bond.

She tells me what I suspected, her roommate. Though I didn't think Pam would try to pull together a plan to fool me. But, I guess I have been a little unbearable to live with these past few days.

Sookie blushes as she mentions us having sex. I love it when her cheeks flush like that. It reminds me of the lovely vintage blood in her body that I would love to taste again. I smell her arousal as she shifts her body weight, and I lick my lips.

_Oh how interesting! _When I licked my lips her heartbeat sped up and she began to smell even more of sex. Very interesting I will need to remember that for when I need to seduce her into doing what I want.

What can I say…even she knows I am opportunistic.

**SPOV**

"Eric please tell me why you were feeling sad" I repeated my question that somehow he seemed to have dodged.

"Sookie, can't you tell that I am sad because you are not here with me all the time? I crave your presence and it hurts that you do not crave mine. It saddens me."

"Oh, Eric, I do want to be around you. But I need some answers. I don't understand everything that has gone on between us. Like this blood bond, the fairy war, and why you didn't come to save me yourself. Why did you send Bill to save me? Or did you not send Bill…and he just came himself?"

Ok, there I let the cat out of the bag, I spilled the beans, I put my two cents in… whatever you want to call it…I did it. I finally just asked the questions that have been building a wall between my Viking and myself. Now I hope he can give me the answers I need to tear down this wall and be with him.

I look at him expectantly waiting for his answers.

"Lover, I would love to answer ALL of your questions concerning our relationship. But first we need to leave here if we are going to do some truth seeking and go to a more secure location."

I stare at him like he has a second head growing from his body. Where did he want to go at this time of night? I look at my watch and it was already 1 am. Did he think we would be able to go to a hotel?

I am not going anywhere there is a bed because I know how we will end up…vertical.

"Eric, I am not going to a hotel with you. Then we would not get any talking done and you know it. It is hard enough to talk when there is a couch. Could you imagine a bed???"

Eric begins to have a hearty laugh…at my expense. And he looks at me with those baby blue eyes and states "No not a hotel lover. We will be going to my favorite resting place. And don't worry there is an office there that we can use. No couch, scouts honor."

I look at him and wonder if he was ever a boy scout…did they do that back then?

"Ok, lets go."

**EPOV**

Sookie has finally asked me for the truth. I want to tell her everything, but I can't do that here at Fantasia. There are too many vampires here at the bar, and I hope she can understand that. They can hear everything we say.

By telling her that her pain was my pain would not be good for other vampires to know. Then her life would always be in danger.

I don't know what it is about her that makes me want to protect her from all dangers, but I have to. There is no choice for me.

"Come lover, lets go."

Sookie climbs into my car as I rev the engine. I speed away from Fantasia as if it was the plague trying to get my Sookie… my Sookie, I like the sound of that.

"Eric, where are you taking me?"

"Now its time you see where I sleep during the day, lover, I am taking you to my house."

Authors note

Sorry it took so long to post this. I wanted to do the talk and everything this chapter, but I know I haven't posted in a while…so I just wanted to get part out to you guys. I am glad that so many are enjoying this story!!! Right now I just moved in a house…and getting situated is really not that easy….So, please be patient as it might be a few more days before I have time to sit down and write out the talk I want them to have….trust me it will be worth the wait.

Thank you guys

FrmMe2You


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own these people, but I don't….sorry!!!! CH has all claim to them!

Thank you to all the wonderful readers who have made me want to go on with this story. Special Thanks to Moushee2 for always reviewing my chapters and telling me that she loves my story!!! Thank you guys…and enjoy….(btw get out the Kleenex because this chapter is a little heartfelt…)

"Come lover, lets go."

Sookie climbs into my car as I rev the engine. I speed away from Fantasia as if it was the plague trying to get my Sookie… my Sookie, I like the sound of that.

"Eric, where are you taking me?"

"Now its time you see where I sleep during the day, lover, I am taking you to my house."

Chapter 5

**SPOV**

Eric pulls up to a house that is bigger than the white house I bet, but it's not too flashy. It has a southern charm to it, defiantly not something I would have thought Eric would buy!

"Eric it's beautiful." I gush as he closes the security gate entrance to his home.

"This is my favorite resting place, Sookie, no one except Pam knows where this is."

"Thank you for taking me here then. I know how much trust you must have in me in order to bring me here. Thank you!"

Eric parks the car and as I attempt to get out, I feel a rush of cold air, and my door opens…damn vampire speed.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

As we walk up the steps to his home I can't help but fall in love with the bright pink and yellow roses that line the walkway.

"Eric these are gorgeous!"

"I planted them myself I hoped you would like them." He continues to walk as I marvel at all the little details. We finally arrive at the door and he opens it and motions for me to enter.

As I walk in, I notice some pictures to the left and I start to look at each one. One is a painting of Eric. He is in nothing but a cloth that leaves very little (or in his case big) to the imagination. The next is of Pam and she does not look very happy to have her picture taken.

Then there are a few of ex-kings and queens (I can tell from their crown). Then finally the last two pictures are of….me? The first one is the first night I came to fantasia…I am standing in my dress looking at him…I remember looking at him, but when did he get this picture? Hm…. I will have to think on that one. Then the last picture I am asleep. I am covered with a sheet but you can tell that I am undressed under the sheet. In this picture I have a slight smile upon my lips as if I hold a secret. He must have taken this at my home after he regained his memories. I will have to think on this as well.

"Eric, these last two are of me, when did you take them?"

"The first one is the first night you came into my life. After I met you I knew you were meant to be mine and only mine. So, I snapped your photo with the camera on my phone. The second is after I remembered our time together. I snuck back into your home while you were sleeping and covered you up. As I did this, you whispered 'I love you Eric'. I knew you weren't awake so you must have been dreaming of me. So I once again took your picture with my phone. Those two moments are the best two memories I have. The first I knew you would be mine and the second you admitted you were mine."

"Oh ok." I was tongue tied. Defiantly not the answers I was expecting. I guess he has decided to really come through and tell the truth to me tonight. This is a good sign…I think. I hope. I know.

"So, where is this office…without a couch?"

Eric leads me through his house. It is beautiful with high ceilings and red wood floors, grand stairwells, and beautiful paintings. Even the furniture looked like it belonged in a movie….a movie…wait a minute this décor looks very familiar. Too familiar. I stop dead in my tracks trying to think it through….

Eric stops as well and looks at me…

**EPOV**

"Is something wrong lover?"

I already know by the way she scrunches her nose that she is trying to figure something out. She doesn't know what it is that is so familiar to her, but I do. I will let her figure it out all on her own…

"Eric this all looks very familiar. This house looks a lot like the one in Gone with the Wind. It's my favorite movie…"

"That's because I had it designed to look like that house, and I know it's your favorite movie."

"You did what? Why? You don't seem like the type of guy who would want a house that has 'Southern charm' to it!"

"Lover if you like it then I like it. I wanted you to be comfortable and like where I live when I brought you here the first time. You appear to like it…do you not? I can have it changed if you need me to."

"No Eric it's perfect."

I begin to walk again down the corridor to my office. I stop at the door and punch in the code "Stakehouse." My hands move to fast for her to notice but I know why I chose this code. I knew it was a name I would never again forget.

I allow her to enter first so she can pick the chair that she wants to sit in first. Then I will pick one that is in close proximity to her so I can touch her while we talk. She isn't going to like some of the answers she gets tonight I just hope she doesn't try to run. Really that's why I brought her here. She doesn't even know where 'here' is so she can't call a cab…she has to rely on me to take her home. That thought excites me. She has to rely on me….that is a very good thought after all. Of course if she is persistent on going home, I will oblige her but that just forces me in her presence for that much longer.

"Please sit wherever you would like, and as you see…no couch as promised." I chuckle at the thought that she doesn't trust herself enough to even be in a room with a couch…doesn't she know she is the most stubborn woman on the face of this earth? I would know I have walked all over the earth…and she is the only one who could make me beg for something I could glamour out of another.

"Thank you Eric. I think I will sit here." She pats the chair right across from her. Ah, so she wants eye contact. This is good. This will help. I hope.

"I believe you have questions for me lover. Please ask whatever you want. We are safe here and I can answer freely and openly."

**SPOV**

"Well first off thank you for bringing me here. I have a lot of questions, but I don't know where to begin!"

"Let's start with the easiest and work our way to the hardest. Then you will be able to prepare yourself for the hardest truth."

"That seems logical…." I begin to think of all the questions bouncing around in my head, but it's so hard to think of where to begin…so I go for the most obvious…this house.

"You said that you knew Gone with the Wind is my favorite movie, so why did you design this house to look like that one? Was it for me? Or did you do it before hand and then meet me and decided to keep it like this? Just in general explain about this house…"

"I bought this house right after I meet you. You had such southern charm and when I saw this house it had southern charm so it fit. I knew I would need to do some sort of research on southern homes to get this house to look perfect for when you joined me here. So, I started asking humans…well glamouring them into telling me...about southern homes and the ones that are most famous. Almost all of them mentioned the home in Gone with the Wind. So I pulled up pictures on the internet, contacted a contractor and had them remake this home so it matched. Then after I stayed with you and then later regained my memories…you had told me how much you loved Gone with the wind so I knew this home was perfect and you would love it."

Wow, he did think all of this out, and just for me. Maybe I haven't totally lost my Eric after all. He is still in there isn't he? Or since he did this before he lost his mind, apparently he was in there the entire time, I was just too stubborn to look for him.

"Wow, ok. Thank you again the house is perfect. Now this blood bond, how does it work? I need to understand what is going on Eric. It's not like I can just go and research it, not many vampires have written books on 'Blood Bond 101: What to expect when tied to a 1000 year old Vampire.'"

At this he begins to laugh and two little blood tears spill down his face. He grabs a tissue and dabs them away, thinking I didn't notice, but I did.

"Ok, well the book isn't written because not many vampires blood bond to a human and talk about it. They don't want others to know of their weakness. Yes, for us it is a weakness, because it ties us to someone who can die and in turn possible kill us. When the human in the bond dies, the vampire begins to feel an intense version of depression. Most of the time the vampire can't handle it and they end up meeting the sun or begging for one of us to stake them."

"So I am a weakness?" My heart sinks at the thought of me being unintentionally a danger magnet for Eric…

"No lover. You are my strength. I was just trying to explain the reason that a book has yet to be written. As for the bond, you will feel my emotions and I can feel yours. I know I can block my end, but I do not know if you can block yours. We will have to experiment in order to find that out. I know all the emotions are confusing and you might be overwhelmed. But what you have to do is look inside of you and know without a doubt which belong to you and which belong to me. Then you will be able to control the feelings you have. It's really not hard when compared to telepathy. All you have to deal with is two sets of emotions compared to hundreds of people's thoughts. Once you master the bond it can be very useful. For instance if you were in trouble, and let's admit that it does happen to you quite often, you can let me know through the bond with the type of emotions you send. Or if you are wanting me to come to you, all you would need to do is start thinking about sex, and I will know that you need me and my 'gracious plenty.'"

I begin to laugh at that last part…because if that were true he would know how much I want him right now…oh that's right he can't feel the bond just yet. This could come in handy after all.

"Eric, can you feel me through the bond at all yet?"

"Yes lover, a little. It's kind of like your emotions are drugged because they are fuzzy and a little harder to read."

Man it didn't last as long as Amelia had hoped, but still it worked for several hours. Now time for the bigger questions…

"Ok, I know this is going to be harder for me to hear, but I also know before we can move forward I have to know these answers. So please just let me have it so I can process all of it and feel like I know the whole truth. Please."

"You should know by now I would not lie to you. I want you to know everything, there are just times when I can't tell you the whole truth for your safety. But as soon as I can, I do make sure to tell you the rest. You know that right?"

"Yes…yes I do. Why didn't you save me from those fairies the night I was kidnapped? Why did Bill come to save me? I know there is some sort of explanation because Pam told me that you needed to tell me yourself, so please tell me. I need to know."

"First is first, why I didn't come to save you… I was being held by Felipe, the king, in silver shackles. I could not physically do anything. I was being held because apparently anonymous tip told Felipe that I had been stealing money from him. Which is not the case and has been proving to not be the case. Of course because I am not his loyal subject in his eyes, I do not deserve to be trusted just yet. But one day that will change. Until then if charges are brought against me I will be held until the charges are proven false."

"Oh no, here I was thinking you didn't want to save me and you were needing to be saved yourself."

"When the king saw me brought down to my knees he told me that something wasn't right. He knew silver couldn't do that to me. It would just burn me and weaken me. So I had to tell him about our third blood exchange and that you were severely being hurt by someone. That is when he let me go, but it was too late. Your pain was my own and I couldn't move even if I wanted to. The pain was too much too take, but I felt that if I could even take some of it for you, that at least I was helping that much. Then the king received a call from Dr. Ludwig telling him that she had the Stakehouse girl and was healing the physical wounds."

At this point he took an unnecessary breathe and then sighed almost as if he was remembering the best moment of his 1000 years.

"The king told me that you were badly injured and that you needed my blood to heal. He told me to go to you and make sure you healed correctly. So, I left him and raced off into the night to find you. When I did, you were unconscious so I went and spoke to Bill."

"What did he have to say?"

"He explained to me that when he couldn't reach me by phone he called Fangtasia. Pam told him that I was with the King, and could not be reached at that moment. So he hung up and came to save you with Niall. He knew that his chances of winning against those two were slim to none but he still tried and for that I am eternally grateful. Then I came to you."

"I remember all of this part, so let's skip that and continue onto the stuff I don't yet know."

"You do not feel upset lover, you are not mad at me for not being there?"

"Why would I be mad? You couldn't be there. You were literally tied up at the time…its not like you expected me to need saving…right?"

**EPOV**

She never ceases to amaze me. I thought I knew how she would react. That is the reason I took so long to tell her, and only did so because she demanded it out of me. I thought for sure she would run and tell me she hates me for allowing her to suffer when all I had on me where chains…but once again her love for me is whole hearted and she forgives me for not getting to her sooner. Amazing.

"So, Lover I believe I answered your last question, what is next?"

"Yes, you did…why me Eric? I mean, why do you want me? You are 1000 years old and I know that you have never been one to rely or want a human before you met me. Now here we are and you desire me…why? Is it my fae blood? Does that make you want to have me? Is it because I have helped save your butt before? Is it that I can read minds so I am valuable? What is it?"

"Min älska! Du fråga sådan en dum fråga! Varför tror du icke veta så pass JAG vilja all av du! Inte din blod! Inte emedan du har bevarat min skottavlan! Inte din sinne läsande! Utom emedan du er du! Hur till göra du förstå? Du borde redan veta!!! Hjälpa mig Freya göra henne förstå!" (Translation: "My love! You ask such a silly question! Why don't you know that I want all of you! Not your blood! Not because you have saved my butt! Not your mind reading! But because you are you! How to make you understand? You should already know!!! Help me Freya make her understand!")

"You do realize it doesn't count if you speak in….what are you speaking in?"

"Swedish."

"Oh, ok, if you speak in Swedish right?"

"Of course lover. I understand that…I was just trying to figure out how to answer you. It is not a question I expected and sometimes when I am surprised I slip back into my native tongue."

"Ok, well how about we go get me something to eat and drink while you think of how to answer me then we can come back and you can let me know your answer?"

What was I thinking? Of course she is human and is hungry or thirsty. I have had her with me for several hours! I need to remember human needs.

"Of course, let us go back downstairs to the kitchen. I will cook for you."

"You don't have to do that. I know Vampires can't stand human food, you can just sit and think while I get something to eat….wait I thought you said you never have anyone here and that I am the first to be here…why do you have food then? You don't eat food."

"Ever since I remembered our time together and I understood that I love you. I have kept human food here for you. I used to go looking through your cabinets and fridge and freezer and I memorized what you always had. Now I don't have much, but I do have a few items that I know you like. Who told you Vampires can't stand human food?"

"Well, Bill always hated it when I would eat in front of him. He would also make me brush my teeth, tongue and use a strong mouthwash. He told me that it is vile when I kissed him right after eating. So, I just figured it went for all Vampires as well."

"Bill is a fool Sookie. Food does not bother all of us. Some of the younger Vampires it bothers because they can still remember eating so it brings up old memories. But for me those are good memories. I remember eating a steak and beans. I remember sitting around a fire singing songs of victory after a battle and drinking our version of beer. I do not detest food for I know it is what makes you live, just like you do not look away when I drink blood because you know it is what makes me live. Now come and let me get you something to eat, like how you gave me blood when I stayed at your house."

Sookie stood and followed me out of the office and back down the hall. She still looked at everything as we walked. I walked at a much slower pace so she could keep up.

We finally arrived at the kitchen and I pull out something called a t-bone steak and one potato to cook for her. She is watching me with interest as I start up the stove, season the steak and begin to cook it.

"Are you sure you know how to cook? I mean I can cook for myself if you don't know how. It is ok."

"Sookie, I am 1000 years old. I have been bored several times in my long life. During one of those times I decided to go to school and learn how to be a chef. I mastered all of my classes. So yes, I know how to cook. Let me do this for you."

"Yes sir." A smile played on her lips as I turned back around to look at the steak in the pan.

I wrapped the potato in a wet paper towel and placed it in the microwave. When it was ready I took it out and opened it up. Then I put her favorites: bacon bits, butter, sour cream, and cheese inside and closed the skin back together so everything would melt inside. Soon the steak was ready so I put it on a plate, with the potato and added a glass of merlot wine. I sat down her food in front of her and went to get myself a blood. She waited until I came back before eating or drinking, I tell you she is amazing.

"So, do you have an answer yet or are you still thinking about it?"

"I have an answer, would you like for me to tell you here? Or would you rather go to the office again?"

"Here is fine, by the way this steak is fantastic. Thank you for cooking for me."

She looks up with those baby blues and I almost lean in to get a kiss, but then I remember that I promised to answer everything before trying to go to bed with her, but look at those lips and eyes…they are begging for me to come and take them.

I must focus.

"Yes to all the questions plus more. I do love you for your blood, because you saved me, and your telepathy…but I love you for more than any of that. I love you simply because you are you. I love you for your stubbornness, hard-headedness, the way you love, the way you hate. I love you for your heart, body, soul, and mind. I love every aspect of you. Those first three are just aspects of you Sookie, but the full person is who I love. If another human had just fae blood I would not love them. If another human had telepathy I would not love them. Or if another human had saved my butt, I would probably hate them because then I would feel indebted to them and I do not like feeling indebted to a human. But with you I do not feel indebted because I know all those times you saved me you did it for me. Not to make sure you had me wrapped around your little finger. You did it out of love. And your love does not ask for favors back. That is why I love you. It is you who I love not just one part of you but the whole physical person."

At this point she has put down her fork and is staring at me with her mouth open. She is speechless or in shock. I am not sure which. I just stare back. She begins to eat again, but does not say a word. So I let her process what I have told her.

I am about to take another drink of my TruBlood when I feel a hand on my hand stopping me from putting it to my lips. She walks around the table and sits on my lap.

"Please, drink from me. I want to feel your fangs."

"Sookie, I would love to, but I can feel the silver under your outfit. Please remove that first then I shall have you."

"Oh my stars! I forgot about that…."

She removes the necklace and lays it on the table. I pick her up and begin walking with her…at vampire speed…back up to the master bedroom. I lay her on the bed…and she revels at how my hands are all over her as I begin to give her the most passionate kiss I have ever given her.

All of a sudden a pop happens behind me and I smell Niall in the room with us. I cover he quickly with the blanket from the bed and turn around to look at the intruder into my home.

"Sookie, I must talk to you. I know where your telepathy comes from, you need to know this and now. Viking you may stay if my grand daughter wants you to. But Sookie we must talk."

"Niall I want Eric to stay, but it's nearly dawn. How about you pop into the living room right after dark tomorrow and we will talk then. Eric and I just made up, and we were a little busy…um…talking when you popped in. So can we have this important conversation tomorrow night? I am sure Eric would not mind me staying the night here tonight, would you?"

"No lover, I would love it if you did."

"See so tomorrow night will work out great. Is that alright with you grandfather?"

"Of course child. I will be back right after dark… you may get back to your 'talking.'"

And with that her grandfather was gone again.

We resumed our 'talk' from before the interruption. I took her to her climax three times before finally releasing myself then we went for round two until dawn took me. I knew that I would be dreaming of the beautiful Sookie laying next to me during my daytime sleep.

Tomorrow night should be interesting to hear. I wonder where she gets her telepathy if it makes a fairy prince eager enough to poof into a vampires room when he is about to make love to a beautiful woman. This is very interesting indeed.

**Authors note:**

Wow that was fun…and crazy…4000+ words later and they finally made up huh? Now lets see what happens when they find out where her telepathy comes from…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own these people, but I don't….sorry!!!! CH has all claim to them!

**EPOV**

Tomorrow night should be interesting to hear. I wonder where she gets her telepathy if it makes a fairy prince eager enough to poof into a vampires room when he is about to make love to a beautiful woman. This is very interesting indeed.

**Chapter 6**

**SPOV**

I awoke around 2 in the afternoon with my Viking's arm crushing my very sensitive bladder…boy did I have to pee…

I tried to wiggle free from his arm but that didn't work. So I decided to take a more aggressive approach and pushed with all my might. The arm moved just enough for me to slip out from under its grasp and dart for a bathroom…_oh for the love of everything sacred…where was that bathroom again?_

I opened and closed doors quicker than one can blink an eye. This room had more closets than my entire house at home!?! Was there a shortage in space for this vampire or what? Oh thank Jesus, I finally found the one with the bathroom behind the door…four doors later mind you…but I found what I needed! I did my business then decided to take a shower, hey a girl can't keep smelling filthy can she?

I stripped down and got into the shower. His shower was big enough to hold 10 people or 7 people and 1 very handsome Viking. The water came from both the top and the bottom, the top felt like rain…but the bottom…lets just say I think I fell in love with the jets of water coming from the bottom….

I sort of felt like I was in a carwash, you know how the water sprays the bottom of the car…to clean the undercarriage? Well, that's what these sprays were making sure was clean…my undercarriage. And boy was it clean.

And hour later I was wrapped in a towel feeling very clean and looking at my dirty clothes on the floor…with a very big dilemma. I didn't bring any clothes. Of course I didn't…I thought I was having a girl's night out…not a girl's intervention into my love life. Hmmm…what to do. I can't really put back on dirty clothes..that would be gross and a Southern girl does not put back on panties that are dirty once she is clean… I guess I can find something of his to wear. I know he has clothes in those closets. I am sure I can find a pair of boxers and a shirt…

I go to closet number 1, and its all suits…though I don't mind wearing a suit…I think I am a little too short to fit into those breaches. Ok, closet number 2, its some weird clothing…oh I bet this was the closet he got his spandex outfit from…yup look more spandex…I wonder why he has these…

Ok, closet number 3, jeans, tshirts, button down silk shirts…perfect. I grab a tshirt and try to look for boxers but I can't seem to find any that would fit…so I decide to look in closet number 4 just for fun.

Closet number 4 shocked the hell out of me. There was no men's clothing in there. There was clothing for a woman in there. The clothes are beautiful, but still have tags on them. I look in a drawer and find lacy thongs and cute bras. This couldn't be my closet. How? When? Why? VIKING!

Yes my Viking had tongue tied me again. He bought me clothes for when I come over. I decide to slip into some of the riskier thongs and bra set (in hopes it will be removed by a certain pair of fangs later) and a sundress that was just the right shade of blue to match Eric's eyes. I knew he would love that I found the clothes and took them without a fight. Just my size and just the right style to fit all my curves…

That Eric, always the opportunistic vampire!

I went downstairs and made myself a sandwich (ham and cheese) while I thought about the possibilities of my heritage. Niall had said that he had some very interesting information for me. I wonder what I am. I know I am a fae/human hybrid…but what else could I be?

What if I was part were? I could be like a weretiger? Or maybe a true shifter like Sam? I wonder if I try to shift if I would be able to…let me try…nope…I just sat there looking constipated but nothing really happened.

What else is out there? What else could I be? I must admit that I know very little of the world I live in…I must remedy this and soon or something else will surely bite me in the butt. Literally…hey I have been maimed by a maenad…what would stop some grass goblin from snipping my behind? Right?

I guess I will just have to wait until Eric awakes and Niall gets here to get the answers I seek. Hopefully I can take it…no I know I can…

Speaking of Niall, it's funny how Eric didn't get all mean and cruel when he popped in. He acted as if nothing had happened. I will have to ask him about that. Why didn't he get upset that Niall came during sex? Or just came into his house period? Isn't he worried about that? Well, he will tell me the truth I know it because he loves me.

I decide to slip back into bed before my love wakes up… As I lay there I feel his arm wrap around my body and I know he is awake.

**EPOV**

"Lover, why are you all worked up? Is everything ok?" I could tell through the bond that Sookie is nervous about something only I can't pinpoint what that something is. Is she worried about her the news her grandfather is bringing today? That is a possibility. But I think it's more than that.

"Yes everything is ok. I just have been trying to figure out what I could be. Like maybe a were or shape shifter but I don't think I am either of those. Or maybe…I don't know. Then that got me thinking about all the things in my world that I don't even know exists. Then that got me thinking about the maenad. To say the least I have had an emotionally exhausting day."

"And it has only begun. You shouldn't worry about what your grandfather is going to tell you. I am sure it is something simple like a psychic or a witch in your family line. He finds it important only because not many hybrids with more than one supernatural entity exist. So don't worry we will face this together. You and I. Together."

She looks at me and smiles a genuine smile. I love how she smiles when she knows she is acting silly. I do hope that Niall hurries up and gets this over with so I can take my love back to bed and do oh so naughty things with her. I want to teach her so much about the way a bed is meant to be used…but instead I have to listen to him tell her some ridiculous heritage story that probably won't do anything but confuse her even more.

We will work through this together.

"Lover, I see you have found your closet. Is everything to your liking?"

"So that closet is mine? I was trying not to presume that it belonged to me, but the clothes do fit and they are gorgeous. I thought they might have been Pam's. But they are really mine?"

"Yes Lover, they belong to you and only you." At that she zoned in for a head over heels kiss with me. If I would have known this would be the response for a new wardrobe I would have bought her new clothes a long time ago.

"Come Lover, your grandfather should be here soon. Let us go down to the living room since that is where you told him to enter."

"Yes your right, let's go down and see what he has for me."

I carry her down the stairs…I know she can walk, but this way I do not lose the physical contact that I crave so much from the one I love…

We enter the living room to find Niall already there. At least he knows how to be on time…

"Hello child. How are you this evening?"

"Hi Niall. I am great, and yourself?"

"I am doing much better now that I know I can tell you about your telepathy. Northman, thank you for allowing my great granddaughter to stay here and for me to be allowed to enter."

I bowed my head out of respect but held my tongue. I want to hear everything he has to say to us before commenting on anything.

"Sookie dear, please have a seat here on the couch. I have some very interesting news about your heritage. As you know when we first began to talk I told you that being Fae had nothing to do with your telepathy seeing as it isn't one of our more common traits, and it doesn't run in our family."

Sookie nods her head slightly, but is also ringing her hands together showing how nervous she really is.

"Sookie, you are not just human and Fae. In fact you are not just one other thing. In your family line I have found many different supes have entered one way or another, and are blood related to you. Which explains how you are so special and draw so many supes to you, I will explain how each got into your family line as we go along.

First off you have a natural born witch blood from your father's side. To be exact, I believe Adele was a natural born witch and that is how she had so much energy even at an old age. Your grandmother's mother was a pure blood witch and that is how the blood entered the family tree. Now, this does not explain the telepathy, and that is why I kept digging into your family line. However, it does explain how things simply happen because you hope it does."

"Niall, does this mean I can cast spells? Like Amelia? I mean, I just don't understand. If I am a natural born witch why didn't I know? Wouldn't I just say something and it would happen?"

"Child the type of witch you are describing is like Amelia. She came into her powers through spells and working at it. A natural born witch just has them and sometimes they spend their entire life not knowing they are there. When you get back home please talk to Amelia about it and see if she can help you with learning about your powers. I am sure she has some sort of book to cover this topic."

My Sookie is a natural born witch? Well, this could come be handy should we ever need it. I will make sure she learns how to use her powers…though I don't know if Amelia is right for the job…maybe that other witch that lived with her…Octavia…perhaps she will help school Sookie like she schooled Amelia.

"Now let's move on. That appears to be the last thing, besides Fae, that you got from your fathers' side of the tree. So let's explore your mothers' side. At first it was a little harder to find but eventually I did. And to say the least I was shocked because I have never heard of humans with this mixed of blood running through them. Your grandmother from that side slept with an incubus and had a child (your mother) from said affair. Therefore your mother was a cambion."

"What is an incubus? Is that a succubus? I thought they only went after men. And what is a cambion?"

At this point I can tell Niall is getting frustrated with all of her questions but is trying very hard to answer them without getting mad. I can tell that he just wants to get out of my house. So, I decide to interlude.

"Sookie, how about we allow Niall to tell us all he knows then after he leaves you and I will talk about what was discovered and decide what needs to be done at that point?"

"Oh, ok. That does make sense. Niall, can I just get a pen and paper so I can write down my questions for Eric?"

Niall nods his head and looks in my direction with a smile of approval. I just frown for how he is treating Sookie like she is ignorant. She does not know of these things because she was sheltered her whole life, that does not make her a 'bumpkin' cousin who can not keep up with her high dollar great grandfather.

But if he isn't willing to fill her in, then I will. Sookie will know the truth about her heritage from someone who cares.

"Thank you for understanding Sookie, my time here must be brief due to the fact that I must get back to my realm. I have to make sure that everything stays going smoothly since the Fairy War. We do not need another uprising do we? Now then, your mother's father, your grandfather, was something very unique indeed. He was a Kalanoro. He must have been a child of one for he did not look like the Kalanoro I have seen and he left the island of Madagascar. The Kalanoro are known to be telepathic so this is where I believe you received your telepathic abilities from."

I go to stand up so I can shake hands with the fairy, but he puts a hand up to stop me…

"No Eric, I am not quite done just yet. This is what is so surprising about my granddaughter. She has so many things in her family line. (He turns to look back at Sookie…like she was a walking experiment) As I dug back further into your family line I cam across two more creatures that normally do not mate with the human population. But they did in your family. On your mothers side, your great, great grandmother was lusted after by a ljosalfar. The ljosalfar ended up bedding her and produced your great grandmother."

Sookie is part light elf? Though that does make sense I had never heard of one mating with a human…why would they? They are angels in a world full of demons. But part light elf?

"Niall are you expecting me to believe that Sookie is part light elf? Come now I have never heard of a light elf falling in love with a human. So how did that happen?"

"Are you calling me a liar Northman? I do not know how it happened but the light elf that fell in love was named Blixtar. I am here to assure you that he did fall in love and they did have a baby together. I did a lot of research to find out all of this."

During this exchange Sookie kept looking from her grandfather to me with big bug eyes. I could tell that she didn't understand a word that either one of us were saying. I will help her understand.

"Is that all Niall? Or do you have some more information for us?"

"There is one more thing but I am not sure how either of you will react. On your mother's side way back…dating around 3000 years ago. You have an aunt named Callisto. She is none other than the maenad that marked you a few years ago. That is how she tracked you without even knowing you Sookie. You have her blood within you. That is also why you did not die right away…"

Wait, what? A maenad? Sookie? HUH?

"Grandfather, are you telling me that I am part: fae, natural witch, incubus, kalanoro, light elf, and maenad….am I even human with all that supe running through me????"

"I am not sure, but you do appear to be at least a little human, and you are able to be ill like a human, so I am assuming that you have at least 1/8th human in you, but probably not much more than that. Now child I must go. But your Northman here can fill you in on the rest of the details I am sure. Whatever he can not answer write down and I will go over the rest with you on my next visit. Goodbye for now."

With that Niall popped out, leaving Sookie and I gaping at each other with our mouths wide open. Where should I begin? I don't even know what to think. Sookie has so much of everything in her, but it does explain some of her attributions. Let me see where she would like to start…then we can go from there.

"Sookie, are you ok?"

"Yes I am…just a lot to take in."

"Would you like to take our talk into the kitchen? I can cook for you again if you would like so that you can eat something while we discuss your heritage."

"I am hungry, so that would be nice. Thank you Eric."

We walked into the kitchen, both of us silent while I went to the cupboard and pulled out some penne noodles and began to boil water. Then I opened a jar of Regu traditional sauce and poured into another pan so it would heat up while the noodles cooked.

"So lover, ask your questions while we wait."

"Ok, so I know I have heard Amelia and Octavia speak of natural witches, and I know that their powers are more powerful than a witch who uses spells and studies…but I just don't understand how I am a natural witch and did not even know."

"Well, Sookie, most natural witches don't know until they do something that they know deep down inside they did. Think about Rhodes. Do you think you really could have woken me up with a slap on the face? Or do you think you sort of wished I would wake up so hard that I did wake up? Sookie, I have been trying to figure out since Rhodes how a woman could slap me and wake me up…once asleep something much stronger would need to wake me up. But since you said all you did was shake and slap me I had no proof otherwise, until now."

"Well of course I was wishing you would wake up. We were all about to die, and I needed your help to save us. So, maybe I did wish you awake or cast a spell without knowing that I did to wake you up. I guess it does make sense. Ok, so the natural witch thing I will consult Amelia about…"

"How about you consult Amelia and Octavia about it? I know Amelia is a witch but you must remember she is still learning, and I think Octavia would know a lot more about natural witches than Amelia."

"Yeah that does make sense."

At this point the water is boiling so I stir the sauce and add the noodles to the boiling water…really I am hoping that she decides to stop asking because I am not sure how she will react to the rest of the answers she is going to want to know.

"Ok, so what about an incubus? What is that exactly?"

"An incubus is the male version of a succubus. They prey on women instead of men and are able to impregnate a human female. The child is then called a Cambion. A Cambion is supposedly like a still birth with no breathes or pulse until the age of 7. The child is usually sneaky and very beautiful to the humans around them. I have never met a Cambion as far as I know, but they are very smart from what I have heard."

"Do you think I could have an incubus in my family line?"

"Think of it this way Sookie, look at all the men in your life who want to ravish you and can't get enough of you. Look at Bill, Alcide, Quinn, Calvin, Sam, Me… should I go on with the list of suitors that are out there waiting for their chance?"

"Ok, ok, so you think I prey on men…So that would technically make me part succubus since I am female…and my brother would be incubus since he is male…well the preying on females does suit him alright. Ok so what the heck is a kalanoro? And how in the world did it get into my family line?"

By this time her noodles and sauce are ready so I make her plate and add a glass of gin and tonic…she is going to need the extra courage for this part of the conversation…heck I might even spike my true blood with some fairy blood just to give me the courage to tell her everything I know about the last three.

"Unfortunately I can't answer how it got into your family line, only your grandfather can, and I believe he did tell you that. All I can tell you about the kalanoro is that they live on the island Madagascar. It is a legend that they steal human children and replace them with the kalanoro children. So I guess that is what happened. Your grandfather was not the child his parents believed he was. He was really a kalanoro. Do you remember anyone in your family saying they went to Madagascar?"

"No I never really met that side of the family, most of them were dead by the time I was born. So I never got a chance to hear any of their stories about where they have been."

"Ok, well the kalanoro are said to be telepathic and that is how they knew which parents would make good parents to take their children. They read their minds. They are sort of like land elves to the people of Madagascar."

Sookie keeps eating as she is absorbing all of this information. She doesn't speak for a while, so I sit and watch her to make sure she is still doing ok with this overload of information.

"Ok, so my grandfather to on my mother's side was not really supposed to be my grandfather, but since he was that makes me have kalanoro blood?"

"That is correct."

"Ok, lets move on to the lj…lj…oh for heaven's sake…the light elf thingy that Niall told me about."

"The Ljosalfar are a type of light elf that was legend to my people when I was alive. I have never seen one, most people never have or will. But they are the good elves and the Dokkalfar are the bad elves…so to speak. The light elves live in Alfheim, which is underneath the place the gods live. These elves are supposedly brighter than the sun itself. They are light in its essence, to say the least. This could explain your drawl to the sun, and why you are always so bright and radiant even when you are in the night. Your skin has a slight glow to it that I always thought just belonged to the fairy side of you, but being part light elf could very well explain it as well."

Sookie has stopped eating and is just staring at me with an open mouth. She is speechless and does not know what to think. I probe the bond and find that she is quickly becoming overwhelmed and is about to run out the door screaming.

"Sookie, you need to drink some of your drink. It will calm you down. You need to hear this so that we can figure out what to do with this new information."

At this suggestion she grabs her drink and drinks the whole thing before looking me in the eye and making a continue motion with her hands. I sigh. Time for the big whammy I suppose… the maenad.

"Now as for the maenad, you have already met one. In fact you met the one in question to your blood line Callisto. She is fierce to those who cross her, and she is wild in her ways. Are you denying that you are both of those things?"

"But if she is my Aunt…well great aunt then why would she attack me with a poison?"

"Well like Niall said you did not die from that poison when so many have before you. So maybe she knew it would be just a message to me and not kill you. Or maybe she really just wanted to see if you had her blood in you after all. I am not sure. To find out we would need to call her back here and ask her ourselves what her motives really were that night…"

"You would do that for me? You would bring her back into our lives so that I could find out about my family?"

"Of course lover, I would do anything for you…"

"So tell me more about maenads…all I really know is that their poison stings worse than anything I have ever felt in my life…"

"These women worship the god of wine, Dionysus, and because of that they are not completely sane in their senses. They love war, violence, drinking, and sex. They are very fierce when you cross them, but mostly they just create disturbances and then are on their way. They can get into people's minds, as you saw at the orgy and can cause havoc inside of the mind, even vampires are not immune to their powers…"

"So what do we do about all of this Eric? I mean, how can I know about my family line for the first time and not learn how to use this new found information to better myself? Is there someone we can contact to see if they can help me figure out if any of these creatures' powers are inside of me?"

"I think we should start with Octavia, but not tonight lover for it is already 2 am…and I do not think she holds our hours this late. So tomorrow when you wake up you should call her and see if she can meet you somewhere in town. I will leave the keys to my car so you can drive into town and meet with her. When you are done, the password to my gate in the front is MySookie."

"MySookie? As in my sookie? Ah, you used my name for your password? That is too sweet…"

"Remember Sookie no one knows my passwords except you, Pam and I…so please don't tell anyone and don't let anyone see you typing them in…"

"Ok, I won't…Thank you for all of your help Eric. I know that this is a lot for you to take in…as it is for me. Thank you. Can we go to bed now? I am exhausted."

"Yes let's go."

"Can we watch my favorite movie in your room? I would love to be held just once while watching it…"

"Anything for you my love…"

Authors Note:

Wow, that was intense….even for my brain. Let me know what all of you think about what Sookie is made of…crazy stuff I tell you…crazy stuff.

FrmMe2You


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these wonderful characters only CH does!

"Can we watch my favorite movie in your room? I would love to be held just once while watching it…"

"Anything for you my love…"

**Chapter 7**

**SPOV**

Wow last night was a whammy for me…I learned that I am so many things, and I don't know what to make of this new information. What is in store for me? What if Eric can't handle my hybrid blood? What if I can't handle what I am?

So much pressure, I don't even know where to begin…oh yeah…Octavia. I will call Amelia and see if she and Octavia will meet me out here at the café around the block. We can have lunch and talk…

"Amelia, hey…it's Sookie. I wanted to know if you could come out this way with Octavia…I have a lot of information to tell you two and I am needing some advice…"

"Of course Sookie. Just let me call Octavia and see what time…is everything ok? Did you make up with your Viking? Or is he up for grabs…because as you know I am single." Amelia laughs into the phone to let me know she is joking…but just to be sure…

"No the Viking is mine…"

"Ah, now you even sound like a vampire!"

"Oh, stop teasing and find out when we can meet up. Call me back…it's really important…"

"Ok, bye…"

I hung up my cell phone and went downstairs to get some water while I waited for her to call me back. I was pacing back and forth in the living room when my ringer to my phone went off…

"Hey Amelia…so can you two come or what?"

"Of course…we will be there in about an hour. I just have to pick her up from her nieces' house then we will be on our way. Where are we going to meet?"

"There is a little café it's called "Par Le Vue" if you get lost just call me on my phone. I will try to help you…"

"Don't worry about it Sookie, we will have our GPS tell us how to get there…see you in a bit."

I decided it was time for an affair with the shower again so upstairs I went. I walked into the bedroom and found the bathroom without a problem this time. I turned on the shower and found myself missing my Viking…boy did I wish he was here with me right now…washing my hair, holding me close, ravishing my body…

"If you keep thinking like that Sookie, I won't be able to ever sleep during the day again!"

I turned around to find my Viking standing in the doorway to the bathroom. How? Who? What? Its' daylight….why is he up?

"You asked for me to come to you so here I am." He said as if he could read my mind.

"Are you saying I willed you awake again, Eric?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying because a minute ago I was asleep and now I am wide awake wanting nothing more than to ravish you into a state of bliss."

"Oh, well, since you're up…for the action….lets see if you can keep up during the day Viking!" I licked my lips and put on my sexy smile to make sure he understood what I woke him up for.

**EPOV**

_My little Vixen woke me up during the day for sex? _When I first woke up I wasn't sure what was happening to my bonded, but I knew I had to find her right away…there was no questioning that.

Then I found her in the bathroom with her back to the door looking at the water fall in the shower…

Now here she is licking her lips and telling me to bring it on. Maybe I will do that and give her something to smile about while I sleep for the day.

I walk up to her and grab her hair with both of my hands…time to go in for the kill.

I lean forward and kiss her as my thousand years of experience has taught me to do. I part her tongue with my tongue and we engage in a dance inside of her mouth. I allow my hands to slide from her face down to her breasts and I play with her nipples as we continue kissing.

I can smell her arousal and decide to step it up a notch and push her into the shower so we can enjoy the water together. She squeals but not out of pain, but pleasure as the water hits her sensitive nub between her legs.

I growl in pleasure as I realize that she has taken my 'gracious plenty' in her hands and is slowing stroking the length of it. I push her against the tile wall of the shower and kneel down so I can taste her.

**SPOV**

Eric has pinned me against the wall of the shower and is paying his respect to my center…I feel an orgasm beginning to form as he continues to lick, suck and nibble on my clit. As I start to spasm, Eric looks at me and smirks then he turns his head and bites my inner thigh…

"Oh my god Eric!" I scream as the waves of ecstasy over take me.

He stands up and turns me around so my back is facing him.

"Say it lover…"

"Please Eric?" I whisper though I know he can hear me loud and clear.

"Say it lover…"

"I belong to you so take me you damn Viking!!!"

"You're mine…"

He plunged into me at full force and grabbed my hips to keep me from falling. I spread my legs to help him bury his 'gracious plenty' in me even further. I felt so complete just from him being inside of me that I was once again on the verge of another orgasm in no time at all.

**EPOV**

As I feel her walls clenching and unclenching on my 'gracious plenty' I realize I am on the verge of falling over the edge as well. I start to go faster and within no time I am cuming like no one has ever cum before.

I let out a battle cry for this is one victory that I will always relish. I turn her back around and start to shampoo her hair. She smiles at me and begins to lather the front of my body with soap.

As we finish we wrap each other in towels and dry off.

"Lover, any time you want to wake me up for sex, feel free. Sookie, in my thousand years as a Vampire you are my first day sex! Thank you." But I am afraid that I need to get back to bed.

"That's ok, I only have ten minutes until I need to meet Octavia and Amelia at the café. I just couldn't resist the temptation of sex with you. Go on to bed. I will be leaving shortly. And Eric, you're welcome! I will take you up on that offer to wake you for sex…"

"Have fun and remember to tell them that no one can know about this until we decide what to let people know. These creatures in your blood hold many magical powers and who knows what aspects you have within you. Not to mention your fae heritage."

"Don't worry I will tell them. Now get to bed before you pass out here in the bathroom. I know you like your floors but they don't feel like 3000 count Egyptian cotton to me."

"I would never sleep on a floor when there is a bed ten feet away. Goodnight lover and be safe…"

**SPOV**

At that he turned around and walked back to bed. I hurried up and got dressed in the bathroom. I applied very little make-up then put my hair in a ponytail. I walked into the bedroom and went over to his side of the bed.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Ready for round two lover?" He whispered as I straightened back up.

"Hold that thought Viking…I need to go meet my friends or I will be late."

I turned around and walked out of the bedroom. I went downstairs and grabbed his keys off the hook then made my way back to the garage so I could leave. I was very excited to be heading to see my two witchy friends…I just hope that they have the answers that I need.

Authors Note:

I know this chapter is short, but I had to get something out to you all. I know you have been waiting patiently for something. The next chapter is going to be VERY long so I didn't want to combine the two and wait even longer to get something out to you. As you all know Octavia knows a lot about the world…so she is going to have quite a few answers for us when Sookie talks to her about her heritage…now I hope the sex scene was ok, but I must admit that this is my first one to do…so hopefully I did not disappoint. Thanks so much FrmMe2You


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: In no way will I be able to ever claim ownership of these characters…they all belong to the lovely CH. I decided to break up this chapter so that I don't overwhelm everyone like I did two chapters ago LOL. I hope you all enjoy…FrmMe2You

I turned around and walked out of the bedroom. I went downstairs and grabbed his keys off the hook then made my way back to the garage so I could leave. I was very excited to be heading to see my two witchy friends…I just hope that they have the answers that I need.

**CHAPTER 8**

Commentary in Italics is going to be thoughts…

**SPOV**

I arrived at the café and I see Amelia and Octavia sitting in a booth along the back wall. It appears we are the only people in here, _probably because it is so early in the day and people haven't come in for lunch yet._

"Hey there guys! Sorry I am late…"

"It's ok girl, come over here and lets get started…so what information did you need to tell us?" Amelia asked while bouncing off the walls for some juicy details of my life.

Octavia looks at me and gestures for me to get started…but before I have a chance I feel a brain wave and its coming closer to our booth. I look up and realize that it is only the waitress and she wants to know what we would like to drink.

"What can I get you guys to drink??" _God look at her, why is she staring at me like I have two heads? She is the one with marks on her neck…absolutely disgusting…just smile Rinna and pretend to like fangbangers like her. Though if you do something to her food, she will never know it was you….you could slip in something and then call Newlin and have him follow her. Maybe she lead him to her nest of vampires…_

"Well Rinna, if you don't like people who have vampires for boyfriends, could we please have a different server? I don't think I want you anywhere near my drinks or food thank you very much!" I spat at her…

"I didn't say anything about you having a vampire for a boyfriend!!!" _I didn't … I know I didn't. I mean I thought it but didn't say anything. Just keep smiling!_

"You may not have said it, but your eyes show the truth about what I am saying. You don't like the fact that I have fang marks on my neck, well guess what… I love my vampire and no amount of negativity will send me away from him. So once again I need a new server."

"Fine, I will tell my boss. He can serve you!"

I watched as a short little man came out from the kitchen. He was sweating and wiping his forehead with his hands.

"Ladies, my waitress said there was a problem, anything I can do to fix it?" _pretty… cute… nice… smile…_

"Well, sir. I know what you are…well maybe not what but I know you're a were, and I want to let you know that your waitress was thinking of harming me by putting something in my food. So I told her to leave and not go anywhere near my food. Could you make sure that she doesn't please?"

"A were? Um, uh…I don't know what your talking about…."

I decide to whisper because I know he will hear me…. "I am Sookie Stakehouse…I am a friend of the pack here, they have sworn to protect me… I know what you are because your brain is different than a human…so don't deny it!"

"Sookie….Sookie, Sookie…as in the one that has saved thousands of humans and weres and vampires??? That Sookie? Yes ma'm I will keep her away, she has been getting into a lot of trouble lately, I think it is time to let her go. I will send Melissa over to take your order right away…she has a vampire for a boyfriend as well and will not do anything to you three lovely ladies. Just sit tight for a minute she just came in and is getting ready to start her shift."

"Thank you so much." I smile at him to let him know that I appreciate all of his help with the situation.

"Ok girls let's get started. I needed to talk to you two today because I have found out some important information about my heritage and I am not sure where to go or who to talk to. The only thing is that I need the two of y'all to promise not to say anything to anyone because this heritage is balled up with all sorts of supernatural powers."

Octavia spoke first, "Of course you have our word Sookie. We will take it to our grave and we will attempt to help you figure some of it out if we are able to."

_Thank heavens they are willing to help because I don't know who else to turn to at this moment…._

"I really appreciate that. So I think what we will do is start with the easiest and go from there. I wrote down everything Niall told me last night, so I will be able to let you two know what was said. I hope that you will know something or maybe even someone who can help me."

"I am sure we will be able to help Sookie. Why don't you tell us all of what was told to you so that we can figure out where to start? I am very knowledgeable in the Supe world, and might have quite a bit of information for you. So let's see what you are and go from there, shall we?"

"Ok, well I am fae, and a strong breed of fae since my great grandfather is the prince of the fae…I am natural witch, incubus, kalanoro, ljosalfar, which is a light elf apparently, and maenad…oh and like an 1/8 human or less…we aren't really sure on that."

"Oh my god Sookie, no wonder you called us here! You did find out a lot yesterday huh?" Amelia was smiling from ear to ear "You are a witch…we could brew potions together, and make up spells…we could even tour the country and meet other covens…" At this point Octavia puts up her hand for Amelia to stop.

"Yes, I can see where the confusion would be for you. Sookie, may I have a drop of your blood please?" As she is asking for some blood she begins to pull things out of her bag and lay them on the table…

_A drop of my blood? I know she isn't a vampire what does she want with my blood?_

"I can see you pondering my question so let me just explain. Witches, especially as old and as powerful as me can find answers in people's blood. It is your life force and holds all the answers, and we know how to talk to it in a way that it will tell us everything. That is why vampires love blood. It tells them so many things about the person the blood came from, but a witch doesn't drink blood, we just talk to it and get the answers we seek."

"Octavia, you are not that old sweetie you are only what 50-something? You don't look old at all."

"Oh thank you for that complement, but I am much older than I appear. I am a natural witch like you and we age differently than a normal human or learned witch like Amelia. I was born in 1690. Which makes me 319 years old. Natural witches live a much longer life span than a regular human because of the magic flowing in our blood."

"Oh my god! I never knew you were that old!" _Wow and look at her skin, it is still tight and perfect, she doesn't look a day over 50 really! _"Do you have something that I could use to prick my finger with to get you some blood? I don't think my teeth will do it…"

"Here is a safety pin, that should work just fine. I will only need a drop or two for my purposes. Just place the drops on this paper in that circle right there."

_Well, here goes nothing. _As I was about to prick my finger, I feel a brain wave headed our wave again and look up from what I was about to do. Sure enough, here comes our waitress…

"Sorry ladies for keeping you waiting, what can I get you to drink?" _Don't they just look like a bunch of nice… oh someone here is a witch, I know that pad of paper, I have one just like it at home._

"We would like three sweet teas, and a basket of fried pickles to start with please."

"Not a problem, three sweets and a basket of pickles, would you like ranch with that?"

"Oh please, yes. Extra ranch."

"Okay. I will be right back with those teas."

"Hey guys I think she is a witch…"

"Why do you say that Sookie?"

"Because when she approached us she knew someone was a witch based on that pad of paper you have Octavia…she was thinking about it!"

"When she comes back lets see what we can find out."

The waitress approached us and when she was less than two feet away I saw Octavia moving her hand in a circle and Melissa began to drop her tray. Before the drinks flew off of the tray they froze in place and went upright and Melissa kept walking to our table, as if nothing had happened.

"Okay, three sweet teas, can I get you all anything else or are you good until the pickles are ready?"

"What is your name?" The curiosity in me got the better part of me.

"My name is Melissa Henderson. Just call me if you need anything else."

"Melissa," Octavia was looking her in the eye "from the Shreveport clan?"

"Yes, that would be me…and you are?"

"Octavia from New Orleans…"

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in decades. How have you been? I see you have changed your appearance again. That is good. I do it every so many years or so."

"Yes, of course I have, and so have you. You are looking great. This is my student Amelia, and my friend Sookie Stakehouse. She is the one who helped with the Hallow issue a while back…"

"Oh my. Ms. Stakehouse, it is certainly a pleasure to meet you. You really did this state a great service when you took care of that….well for lack of a better word…witch."

"Thank you Melissa…it's a pleasure to meet you as well, and please call me Sookie."

"Let me go check on your pickles. Y'all enjoy your lunch and just tell me if you need anything else."

"Thank you Melissa…" I pricked my finger as she turned her back and placed two drops on the paper. As the drops hit the circle, they started to swirl and make weird designs on the paper.

"Sookie before you allow that prick to close up, put a few more drops here in this bowl. It will also tell me what I need to know about your heritage."

I squeezed another five drops into the wooden bowl just as Melissa was coming back with our fried pickles and ranch dressing.

"So Octavia, I see you are doing a talent test on Sookie. Anything I can help you with?"

"No I think I can handle it Melissa, but have you ever seen such a thing? The blood is everywhere and no where all at the same time!"

"So I see, well good luck deciphering that, let me know if you need anything else or you need help the test. I love to do testing on people…"

I turned towards Melissa and gave her a genuine smile before she walked off. I could tell that she and I could be friends, and will be.

"So Octavia, what do you see? Does it tell you anything about me that you didn't already know?"

"Hold on dear, I am smelling your blood, there is something there that I can't make out all the way."

**OPOV**

_I can not believe how much the blood is moving all over the page, there is so much to learn of this child, now I must smell her blood too. _

_The smell is intoxicating even to a witch like me, but there is something in the smell that is making want to smell it even closer. Perhaps I should put a little on my finger and get it even closer to my nose…Yes, there it is…she can hide her true scent. _

"Sookie, didn't you say Niall is related to you?"

"Yes, he is my great grandfather."

"Isn't one of his gifts to be able to hide his scent from others? To mask it?"

"Yes, that is how he is able to be around Vampires…he uses it only then…why?"

"That is one of your talents. Even right now you are hiding your scent. I don't think you know that you can do it…or even that you are…but you are. Your blood is not the scent of all these things but sure as day…you have them. Then when I smelt your blood in the bowl, I could smell that there was something hiding. So that is why I put a little on my finger…I needed to see what was hiding. Its your scent. The lilacs and jasmine scent that you put off is not YOUR true scent it is the one you tell your blood to give off."

"Well, how do I stop from masking my scent? How do I allow my true scent to come out?"

"Well, my dear there is only way to do that…you have to stop hiding yourself from the world and embrace the fact that you are not human. You need to allow yourself to accept what you are. Once you do that your true scent will come out…and your Viking will have a nice surprise…to say the least."

"So, can you tell me some of these talents?"

"I can tell you many, but give me a second while I look at the natural witch part…" _I look at the pad of paper and I can't exactly decide where to start…she has many hidden talents…and if I am correct, if she embraces all of them…she may be the chosen one. I need another experience witch to confer with…Amelia is too young…but Melissa…she will know the legends…just like me._

"Sookie, you and Amelia enjoy the pickles…I need to talk with Melissa for just a second about your talents. I think there is something I am missing, and she is my elder so she might be able to see it. Please trust her, she is very wise and she will hold your secret close to her heart."

"Ok, Octavia…I trust your judgment, so go talk to her, and we will chat about life while you are gone."

I am very careful to keep my thoughts to myself because I don't want to scare Sookie. I gather my pad, the bowl and the needle with thread and head to a different table. As I set up I signal for Melissa to approach my table.

"Melissa, I need your help after all. But I must say that this all needs to be kept secretive…but I believe we may have found the one…"

"The one? Octavia? I mean…the legendary one?"

"None other…look at the pad…it has all the signs…just look."

Melissa looks at the pad of paper and sees the swirls and lines the blood has made. She then sticks her finger in the blood and puts it up to her nose to smell the scent of Sookie.

"Oh my, Octavia…I think you are right. Does she know what she is or what she can do? Does she have any clue as to the amount of ability she has?"

"No…that is the part that I am not sure if she is ready to hear. But I do know that I need to bring her into her powers and soon so that she can defend herself. Once other Supes find out about her no amount of aid from the vampire community will matter…there are worse beings out there who would love to get their hands on her. Can you help me teach her so she can do what her destiny has said she will do?"

"Let me tell my boss that I am going to be sitting with you all. I have no other tables so it shouldn't be a problem."

I gather up my items and head back to our booth. _I don't know how Sookie is going to take this, but if her character is any inclination…she will take it in stride._

"Did Melissa help you?"

"Yes, and she is going to come over here and talk to you with me so that we can teach you as much as possible in as little of time as possible. It is very important Sookie that we begin your lessons right away. Today we will only go into the witch and fae in you. But we will need to continue this another day. You have a lot to learn, and if I am right…not much time to learn it in. You are very special child. I need you to know that right now. You must guard this knowledge from everyone until the time is right. You must use caution when doing anything that is magical or forces that are beyond our control might be able to sense that you have come into your abilities and come looking for you before you can protect yourself. Now have you been able to do anything without knowingly doing it?"

"Yes…today I was standing by the shower thinking about having…you know…sex with my Viking and there he was awake and ready. That is why I am late. I had daytime sex with him before coming. It was great.."

Melissa sits down next to me as Sookie finishes talking about having sex with Eric. She blushes deeply realizing that someone she didn't know just heard her talk about having an intimate moment…_silly modern inhibitions_…

"Let's start with the fae lineage you have. I can tell from your blood that it is very powerful and as I already told you…you are able to hide your true scent from others. This is a great ability and means that you would be able to change your fake scent if you ever had the need to do so. So that is a great ability to have. But there is more. Do you see how your blood keeps swirling right there on the pad? Sookie looks down at the paper where I am pointing That swirling means that you have an ability to 'pop' in and out of situations…"

"You mean like my cousins do, and my grandfather does? Like I can switch locations?"

"Yes…You just need a little bit of practice, though from what I hear, popping does hurt a little when you are human. It is easier for the fae to do it when they are in their true form because their spirit is not held down to a body so to speak. Though as far as I can tell you do not have a fae body, but it does show you hold the ability to 'pop.'"

"How does a fairy 'pop' in and out of situations?"

"Honestly that is one area I can not help you with. But perhaps you could call one of your family members and see if they can help you with that? Maybe Niall could teach you. I am sure he would love to know that you can pop in and out of trouble. That would probably help him feel better about you living with a Vampire."

At this point Melissa spoke up… "You said that you are able to wish things into happening?"

"Yes, I did so this morning with my vampire."

"You must always remember that there are consequences for you altering the events that you alter. For instance, for doing that this morning- your vampire might be excessively tired tonight and off guard. So if an attack happens tonight, he won't be able to defend himself and you as well as he would have. So always be sure that your desire out weighs the possible consequences."

"Oh, my…I didn't even think about that. That does make sense…"

"However, it is not wish making that you are doing. You are willing it into happening. A lot of natural born witches can do that. They want the event to happen and so it does. It is easy to control, compared to wishing. With wishing all you have to say is 'I wish'…which most people do when just talking about something they don't really want to happen or hope does but isn't really necessary. Compared to when you will things to happen you know it has to be done so you make your body believe it is already happening."

"I did it once before that we know of" both I and Melissa gave her a signal with our hands to continue… "well see, I was the person that saved all of those vampires and humans from the bombing in Rhodes…and well while the building was going off I was slapping Eric across the face and willing him awake…and he woke up and flew us out of the building just in time with his child in tow."

"Well that is one powerful gift for you to have."

"I will be very careful how I use it now that I know it has consequences."

I look at Sookie and decide to tell her the rest of her abilities that comes from being a natural witch.

"The next ability you have is going to be powerful spells. You see how your blood ran off the page through that line? That line shows how powerful of a witch someone is. You are so powerful my page is not big enough to measure your power. And this is the largest pad they make. You will be even more powerful than Hallow when you are done training. You will be able to take anything on with just a thought or a small spell. You will be one of the greats."

"Are you sure Octavia? I mean…I have never done a spell before? How do you even do one?"

Melissa gently touched my arm to let me know she would like to explain.

"Well, Sookie, when you are a natural witch you don't have to go by a formulary like witches such as Amelia do. All you have to do is say for something to come here, or say for something to leave. You don't have to rhyme its all about what you say and if you mean it. Try it with that sugar shaker over there. Say Come To Me Sugar Shaker, keep eye contact with it and hold your hand out."

Sookie did as she said, "Come to me sugar shaker."

The shaker popped from one table to Sookie's hands in no time at all.

"Excellent you are a quick learner. That will be good for all of the information you will have to learn over the next few days."

**SPOV**

_Wow look at the time it is already 12 p.m. and I have to be at work at 4 p.m. _

"Is that ability from my witch side?"

Octavia answered, "Yes it is. And I think for right now we should put this aside and meet up again tomorrow."

"That would be wonderful. I will tell Sam that I can't work tomorrow…he won't be happy but he will just have to deal with it. I have to be at work shortly so I need to go home and get ready to go."

Amelia decided to ask the question of the hour….

"Home? As in Bon Temp? Or with your vampire?"

"Shut your mouth…you know what I mean. I need to go to his house…and clean up."

All three of them started to laugh and I decided to join in with them.

"Where would you like to meet tomorrow?"

"Melissa are you available for consult tomorrow?"

"Yes Octavia I am. I am actually off tomorrow so we can meet somewhere and I will not be distracted at all. We have a lot more to cover tomorrow so hopefully we will have a bit more time."

"Ok, Sookie how about we meet at your house in Bon Temp tomorrow? That way we can have a private conversation for the rest of this. I need to tell you something about your destiny, but can not do so out in the open. So that will be a perfect place to do it. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me…Amelia will you go grocery shopping so we can make a nice lunch tomorrow?"

Amelia nods her head.

"Thanks girl…"

I get up to leave giving all three of them a hug as I leave. I hop in the corvette and head back home to my Viking.

I decide that I don't need another shower, but I decide I do need to eat something more than just pickles so I make myself a ham and cheese sandwich on wheat.

I sit down at my Viking's table and rethink our conversation at the café. I wonder what Octavia knows about my destiny. I hope its not that I am destine to die, because I will go down with a fight as I was taught to by my Gran…I guess I will just have to think of that tomorrow like Scarlett does.


	9. Author's Note

Ok I know this is not an actual chapter…but I just wanted to let you guys know that I have not forgotten about the story.

As I told you in the last author's note, my daughter got really sick, well it went on for a couple of months of in and out of the hospital. It was really hard, but like always we managed.

Now for the past month I have been fighting off pneumonia…and sad to say I haven't been winning (til recently that is) but now I am feeling pretty good.

So, long story short, I am going to be updating pretty soon. I am hoping to have a chapter up by Tuesday, depending on if Moushee2 can read through it by then…if not though it will be up very soon after Tuesday.

Thank you all for waiting patiently for my story.

FrmMe2You


	10. Chapter 9

Dress for fangtasia:

http://www(dot)greatglam(dot)com/pd-only-strutting(dot)cfm#

I sit down at my Viking's table and rethink our conversation at the café. I wonder what Octavia knows about my destiny. I hope it's not that I am destine to die, because I will go down with a fight as I was taught to by my Gran…I guess I will just have to think of that tomorrow like Scarlett does.

**Chapter 9**

**SPOV**

I got up from the table, and put my dishes in the sink…as I wash my dishes, I begin to think about how I am going to go to work…

_I know he said I could use his vette for today, but do I really want to risk driving all the way to Bon Temp in that…and then parking it at Merlottes? I mean…what if someone backs into it? Or if someone scratches it??? That is his pride and joy…his baby. _

Just then my phone rang pulling me from my thoughts….

"Hello?"

"Sook…it's Sam, hey I just now realized that I booked too many waitresses for today. So I was wondering if you would like to take tonight off?"

"Sam, did Eric call you and tell you to call me?"

"No, why would he? Are you in some sort of trouble again Sook???"

_I guess Eric didn't tell him to give me tonight off…well I am tired and I would like another night off…so I guess I don't have to work tonight…_

"Sorry Sam, no I'm not in trouble…hate to disappoint you…"

"Ha ha Sook…I love to hear you aren't in trouble…so what do you think? Is it ok if you take today off?"

"Yeah, no problem. I am a little tired anyways…so it will be nice to rest today."

"Ok, see you soon Sook!"

"Bye Sam"

_Wow, I guess I get an extra day off…what to do first…tan. Yes its been too long since I have laid in the sun, today is beautiful…So lets see if my Viking bought me anything I can sit in the sun in…_

I walk back to my bedroom to my closet and start to rummage through the drawers. Ha, just what I was looking for…a bikini….A very small bikini but one that will do what I need it to do…

I move quietly to the bathroom and change into my bikini…_my bikini? My Viking? My house? Wow, I am becoming possessive like a vampire after all._

I walk downstairs and make my way outside to the patio. I pull out a lounge chair and recline while basking in the sun.

_Just what I need…relaxation._

As I lie there in the sun I doze off and before I know it the sun has set. I am woken up by two strong arms picking me up.

"Hey baby, sorry I fell asleep out here. I meant to get back into bed before you woke…"

"Sookie, did you just call me baby? I don't think I qualify as a baby…I think by the time you are over 100 years old…that title can no longer apply to you…"

"Ah, you can always be someone's baby…and you are mine. So I get to call you that…no one else can, but I can. So, get used to it you big Viking baby!"

"So do I get to call you something as well? How about Angel? Or Princess? Or my queen? Or I could say sweetheart? What do you think…Lover?"

At that we both laugh and decide that he is my baby and I am his lover.

"Though I do enjoy you being here when I awake, weren't you supposed to go to work today…lover?"

"Sam called and said he didn't need me. So I decided to stay here tonight. That is ok, right? I mean if you have something that you need to do and I can't be here, I could always go home for the evening…"

"No lover, you are just fine here. I am ecstatic that you are staying another night. If it was up to me, you wouldn't work at all. I would have you in my arms every time I woke up from my daytime sleep…"

"Well, Mr. Northman, does that line work on all the ladies?" I giggle as his mouth captures mine in one of his 1000 year old award winning kisses that make my legs melt.

"So tell me lover what did you learn today?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you…lets see, I want you to go into the kitchen, and put a glass of water on the counter and come straight back here, without the water…please baby?"

Eric ran with his vampire speed and was back before I could even blink.

**EPOV**

My lover asked for a glass of water but she doesn't want it to be brought to her? I do not understand, but ok. I will do this for her. I get to the kitchen, grab a glass and add water. Then I sit it on the counter by the microwave. I race back to my love.

"Ok, Lover your glass of water is in the kitchen…I don't see how this will help you, unless you can drink it from there?"

"Ha Ha Eric, be patient….you know for being over 1000 years old you do not have much patience. Here it goes, be prepared to be shocked…baby… Come to me glass of water…"

Suddenly the glass of water appears in my lovers hands out of thin air. How did this happen??? Ah, some trick she learned I bet from Octavia…I will ask.

"Is this one of the things you learned about your talents my love? Is this one of the things she helped you with…?"

"Yes, her and Melissa…you were right Amelia wasn't really any help. She just sat there and asked questions with me, but it was still great to see her. Octavia and Melissa read my blood on this pad…"

"Melissa?" I needed to know who this person was… she must not have realized I have not heard this name before.

"Yeah, oh yeah you wouldn't know her…I just met her today but apparently she is another old witch like Octavia who is friends with Octavia. So, she happened to work at the café we chose and became our waitress. Then once Octavia realized who she was, she asked her to help…did you know Octavia is old…I mean like really old?"

"Yes it is common knowledge that natural witches can live a long life. I am glad she shared this knowledge with you. Did she tell you that she changes her appearance every so many years? That way people won't see her as living forever?"

"Yes, so anyways…back to the blood on the pad. They also told me that I can poof like my fae side of the family…oh and I have the talent of masking my scent. Did you know that my scent that you are used to smelling isn't really my scent? I don't know what my true scent is but they recommended I spoke to Niall about how to do those. Mainly because as a witch they have never done these things before so they don't know how to help me learn to do them."

"Being able to aspirate, or poof, out of harms way would be useful for you…since you like to attract danger to yourself, wouldn't you agree…?"

"Ha ha Eric! Very funny…and they told me that I am so powerful that the paper couldn't even measure it because it wasn't big enough…but apparently it's the biggest they make. Oh, and they said something about needing to tell me about my destiny, but that would happen tomorrow…"

_Destiny? Destiny? What destiny could she have? I will have to think about the legends I know and see if any of them fit the bill for my lover here. She did learn a lot but it seems that they only went over the fae and witch side today. Which are the biggest two sides for my Sookie. _

"So lover, what would you like to do tonight? You seem to have had a very long day so the night is yours and we will do whatever you wish."

"I want to go to Fangtasia and see Pam. I want to dance and laugh and have a fun night out…would that be ok with you?"

"That is fine but before we go we will go to a restaurant that serves both humans and vampires that I know of. They have exquisite food from what I am told…"

"That sounds great but how about we just pick up something on the way to Fangtasia. I wanna get there and have a lot of fun with Pam tonight…"

**SPOV**

I told Eric that I want to go to Fangtasia, mainly I want to go to see Pam and have fun but I also know that Eric needs to get some work done at his bar that he would neglect if I didn't say I wanted to go.

So, I figured this way I am killing two birds with one stone…or something like that.

Within a few minutes we got ready to go and loaded up in the corvette…

Eric decided to drive since my speed of course wouldn't even compare to his…

Within minutes we are pulling into the parking lot of Fangtasia.

"Lover, don't forget that we are here so that you may have fun. I don't want you to sit in the office and wait for me all night. This is one place that you do not have to hide. No one here would be dumb enough to hurt you. So, have fun."

"Don't worry Eric, I plan on making this a night that neither one of us will forget for a very long…long time. I will have fun and eventually I plan on having even more fun when we get home."

"I love how you think…"

"I guess we are both opportunistic, aren't we?"

"I suppose so. Come lover, the vermin await our arrival."

"Hunny, I don't think they are waiting for me to arrive as much as they are waiting for you to strut your stuff in…remember I know what they are thinking."

"Well, if they wait for me, then they wait for you. Because we are one in the same…are we not?"

"Come Viking…lets go."

My Viking rushes over to my side of the car and helps me stand. It is a good thing that he does because it is rather difficult to get out of a low riding car in this dress, without showing the masses my matching thong.

**P(Pam) OV**

_Well, Well Well, look what the cat dragged in…its my master and his beautiful bonded…and boy she looks good enough to eat. I wonder what brings them in tonight. I didn't expect to see them for at least a week._

"Good Evening Master. What do we owe this pleasure to? I didn't expect to see you for a week, and at best I expected to have to use a crow bar and go to your house and drag you from your bed. So, do tell….why _are_ you here so soon? And without bed hair?"

"Pam, no matter what you say, you can not bring me down. We are here, because Sookie wanted to come and see you. Apparently she is fond of my child, so here we are. She wants to have a good time tonight…"

"Master if the tent in your pants is any indication, I would say she will have a _marvelous_ time tonight."

**SPOV**

_Did she just….OMG… I can not believe she just commented on that in front of these people. Oh who am I kidding, Pam will say anything sexual to get a reaction out of me…in for a penny, in for a pound as Gran always said._

"Pam, thank you so much for alerting me to his particular problem in the facility of his pants…Come Viking let me help you out with your little issue before I begin my fun for the evening."

"My…My…My Sookie, you sure have gotten a little broader in the subject of sex…do tell, is it because my master is the god of sex or is it because you decided to be the sex kitten we all saw in you?"

"Pam, I think we both know that I know how to play the game by now…"

I reached out and grabbed Pam by her golden locks and pull her in for a toe curling kiss.

"See, two can play at this game."

I sauntered off and turn around as I reach the door to see my two vampires staring at me with their mouths hanging open…

"Are you coming in?"

With vampire speed they are beside me in a second, each one with an arm through my arm and we walk into the club. Like most nights the club is in full swing by the time we get there, and the human thoughts are all about sex with a vampire…or I guess I should say sex with a certain blonde Viking. Eric lets go of my arm and heads towards his office while Pam and I go to the bar…

"Well, Sookie, I guess it is safe to say that you finally know how sexy you can be."

"Pam, Pam, Pam… You should know by now that I am a quick learner."

"Yes, Sookie… You sure are. So my master said you came here to see me this evening. What can I help you with?"

"Well really I told him I wanted to come here because I knew he had things he needed to get done, and knowing him he would have put them off since I was at his house…so I told him I wanted a night out at Fangtasia."

Pam chuckles to herself, and with a fangy smile asks, "Would you like to dance? I can tell the DJ to put on a song that you would like to dance to? Just tell me the title and we will dance…"

"Hm, lets see…something to get the crowd's attention. How about Paparazzi by Lady Gaga? That song definitely has a great beat to it."

"Lady Gaga it is… grab a gin and tonic from Felicia while I go and tell Tony to put on Paparazzi for you."

Pam walks towards the DJ booth while I turn towards Felicia. Felicia stops short and gives me a timid smile… _I guess she still thinks I am responsible for all the bartenders deaths around here… Just give her the famous Crazy Sookie Smile and get your drink…_

"Hey Felicia, can I get a gin and tonic for me and a true blood A+ for Pam? Thanks."

I put a 10 dollar bill in the tip jar, since I know Eric and Pam won't let me pay for my drink. I grabbed both of the drinks and begin to walk towards the dance floor. Just as I am about to reach the dance floor I feel a pair of hands grab me by the waist…I turn around to find a vampire I have never met before has his hands around me…

"Uh, if I were you I would remove your hands sir. My boyfriend would not like you touching me, and I am pretty sure he will kill you. So, let go" I attempt to get out from his hold, but he is pulling me towards the exit.

"I know who your bonded is, and if I were you, I wouldn't scream if you don't want him to meet his final death that is."

"You couldn't send him to his final death you sick blood sucking asshole."

A/N:

hides behind sword yielding Viking…so this chapter was a lot longer, but…my lovely beta Moushee2 wanted me to split it here….hehehe. So, I have the next chapter written, and I will post it when I get many reviews. As always, enjoy. Also, Sorry again for the long delay.


	11. Chapter 10

Previous Chapter:

"You couldn't send him to his final death you sick blood sucking asshole."

**Chapter 10**

**SPOV**

By this time we are about 20 feet from the exit, and I see Pam coming down from the DJ booth looking around for me. My heartbeat is picking up and I am about to go into full out panic mood. I don't know what to do. I need to get his slimy disgusting hands off of me, and I need to get to Pam. She will help me. I close my eyes in frustration, and as I do I feel Pam's hands on my shoulders.

I open my eyes and some how I am back across the room standing by Pam still holding our drinks.

"Sookie, how did you get right in front of me? You weren't there a second ago, I was looking around for you?"

"No time to explain Pam, get me to Eric, NOW!"

Pam picks me up and rushes me to Eric's office at vampire speed, as we race by I see my would be kidnapper glaring at me from by the exit with a look of confusion on his face. As we enter the office, Eric is already walking towards the door, but stops in his tracks.

"Lover, I was just coming out to find out why you were hyperventilating out there. Is everything ok? I felt through the bond that you were scared."

"No not everything is ok. Short version is I was grabbed by a vampire I don't know and was being dragged towards the exit. He told me if I screamed for you that he would kill you. Next thing I know I close my eyes and I pop over to Pam and have her bring me to you right away."

At this news both Pam and Eric's fangs pop out and they are seething.

"Someone tried to grab you at my club and threatens to kill me? Come, show me who I get to kill tonight."

All three of us exit the office and my two vampires have hold of my arms, for safe keeping I assume. We walk down the long hallway, and into the club. I spot the would be kidnapper. He is sitting in a booth looking at us. He puts his finger to his mouth in a shhh manner then points to Eric and makes a straight line across his neck in a "I will kill him" gesture. I know that Eric is unstoppable, so I don't buy his threat for a minute.

"Eric that is him sitting at three o clock in that booth. He is the one that grabbed me and was trying to take off with me."

Eric turns towards the booth and lets out a laugh that vibrates the walls and the music abruptly stops. Everybody turns towards us and eyes us suspiciously. I guess no one has ever heard the mighty Viking laugh before.

**EPOV**

_So, Appius decides to try to "kidnap" Sookie. This is rich. _

"Come lover, I have someone I would like you to meet."

I grab her hand and send her calming waves through the bond. I know that she is nervous about getting anywhere close to Appius, but she will soon understand.

"Brother, my bonded tells me you attempted to grab her while I was in my office? Please explain."

"Well, Eric good to see you again. You did tell me what a firecracker you had here and I decided that I wanted to see just how brave she is. Did you know, or did she tell you, that while I was dragging her to the exit and telling her that if she screamed I would kill you, that she called me a blood sucking asshole? How rude your bonded is…"

Appius and I have a great laugh, but then I feel curiosity through the bond, I guess it is time to fill my lover in on the joke.

"Sookie, this is Appius, he is my….brother, for lack of a better word. We were made Vampire at the same time by the same maker. I have asked him to come here to meet you, seeing as I have chosen you to be with me forever. Apparently he wanted to find out what all the fuss was about and decided to try to kidnap you to see what you and I would do. He always was the jokester out of the two of us."

"Well, how do you do Appius, it is very nice to meet you. I am so sorry about earlier, you know with calling you an asshole, its just that I thought you were trying to hurt me and I don't exactly take kindly to people kidnapping me. Any friend or relative of Eric's is a friend of mine. Let me know if you need anything at all and I would help you…"

_My bonded….always the gracious host even when the guest was trying to get a rise out of you, she still feels the need to help them with whatever they may need._

"Very nice to meet you as well Sookie…nice trick by the way. How is it that you were in my grasp one minute and the next you were standing by the lovely Pamela? I know I didn't let you go. I had no intention of letting you go until you either called the Viking or got away on your own… so please, could you enlighten me?"

Sookie looks at me, asking silently for permission, which I nod my head at.

"Well, it appears that my Fae side is a little bit stronger than we originally thought. You see I am part Fae, and I just recently learned I could pop; only I hadn't learned how to do it til tonight. So, that was interesting to say the least."

"Well Eric if you hadn't taken her as a bonded I think I would have. And you know me, I don't take humans on as a bonded, or a pet, or really at all…so Sookie, that says a lot about you."

"Thank you Appius, I'll take that as a compliment. Now if you wouldn't mind, Pam and I have some dancing to do. So how about the two of you get caught up while we entertain the vermin with our seductiveness."

Both Appius and I let out a chuckle and nod towards Sookie and Pam. Pam bows her head to us and leads Sookie off towards the dance floor.

"So tell me Brother, what do you think of my bonded?"

"Eric, I have never met another human like her. I had her heart racing and I could smell the fear yet she looked me right in the eye and called me an asshole without any regards to the fact that I could smash her to pieces if I so chose to do so. Then she got to you, which wasn't in my plans…but she did anyways, and she brought you out of the office to look for me. When she spotted me I made in very plain to see gestures the comment to keep her mouth shut or you would die, and yet she smirked at me and proceeded to tell you where I was. She had no fear whatsoever that I would make good on my promise. She didn't even seem to register that I would be able to harm you in any way."

"Yes Appius it is both a downfall and a trait I cherish in my bonded. She has been staked, kidnapped, tortured, her heart has been betrayed, sought after by higher beings, family has abandoned her, told by her own race that she is unimportant, has survived through two supernatural wars, and various other horrible acts and yet she still acts as if nobody in this world scares her or that they will hurt her. She gives everyone dead or supernatural or human the same respect. And she is not afraid to tell them what she thinks when it comes to them trying to hurt her. I fear the only way to truly protect her will be to become King one day."

"Brother, I have known you for a millennium and you have never once thought of becoming King, but this single human can bring out such a primal urge in you that you feel that is the only way to protect her? Please do explain?"

"Well, you see even when Sophie Anne was alive she wanted Sookie as her own, now Felipe De Castro is King and he too wants Sookie for his own. I feel it might be the only true way that I can protect her, is by taking on more power. That is why I have called you here. I will need my families help if I am to succeed."

"You sure have changed. You wouldn't have ever wanted this power if she hadn't come along. Well, first thing is first, you need to go to the council and put her under your protection. Even though she is your bonded, having their approval will definitely help defend her from all these vampires who want to covet what is yours already. Then we will decide when the time is right to strike."

"So you will help me with this Appius? I know that you normally do not get into our politics, as you hate it as much as myself."

"Of course brother, I will help. Do you know of anywhere that I may stay for a while so that I can be around to help you with this project?"

"You will stay with us at my home. Sookie would not have it any other way I assure you."

"I do not wish to impose on your or your bonded Eric. Perhaps I can stay with your child at her home?"

"Eric, my Viking, are you two done talking? Or do Pam and I need to go dance for a few more songs?"

"No lover you are more than welcome back, we were just discussing where Appius would be staying while he is in town. You see he came here to help me with a project, but he doesn't have a house in the area… so he was thinking of staying at a hotel or at Pam's house."

"Nonsense… Appius you are Eric's brother, and as family you will be staying in our house with us as our personal guest. I will not have his family staying somewhere different just because I am there. Please make yourself comfortable. Eric, if you would allow Pam and I to leave, I will go home and fix up the third light tight room so that when he gets there it will be clean and have fresh linens on the bed."

"Of course Lover, I will be home shortly with Appius. And then we will continue our evening there."

"Come on Pam, lets go to the house. Goodbye Appius, I will see you at the house very soon."

"Yes, goodbye Appius, it was great to see you again."

My child and my bonded left the bar, leaving myself and Appius sitting at the booth by ourselves. I turned towards Appius to see his mouth was gaping open.

"Is something wrong dear brother?" I say with a smirk.

"Wrong? Yes on so many levels. I think a human just put me in my place, and yet I did not get mad. If I didn't know better I would say she glamoured me. Or she put a spell on me. I didn't even argue with her. It was like her word was all that was gonna happen and I have no say in the matter. I have never had a human talk to me that way before… and I think for some reason I only enjoyed it because it was her. I don't think I would ever allow another human to talk to me that way again…but she can any day. What just happened?"

"That is what happens when you are around Sookie, Appius. She can charm anyone into almost anything and you never even see it coming. That is why so many want her for their own, but I will not allow anyone to take her. She is mine and will remain that way. But as I said before, even though you had her panicked for a little while, she is not scared of you, and never will be. You do not scare her at all. She has moments of fright but she does not fear people in general. Just their actions…when she has to. I tell you, she is a gem in a room full of scum. She was a rare find, but I am glad I have her. Let us finish our drinks then we shall head to the house. I think you will find your accommodations very much to your liking and if I know my Sookie, she will have cleaned every surface in that room by the time we get there. She was brought up by her gran who taught her manners and would roll over in her grave if her granddaughter did not play the perfect hostess no matter what. So you will not need for anything while at our home."

"Our home? She lives there with you? Last time we spoke she still lived somewhere in the backwoods, or so you said."

"You are right, she doesn't live there yet, but I am working on that. So far she has been there for a couple of days, and she doesn't appear to want to go home. Though I know tomorrow she will be at her house for an…intervention if you will by her friends. Perhaps I can convince her to move in for good later this week. Come lets get to the house, did you bring a car?"

"Of course, you know I don't go anywhere without my jag."

"Then we will ride in your car, since the girls took my vette to the house."

**SPOV**

"Pam, hurry, I can tell they are almost here. Do you have the sheets out of the dryer yet???" I yell at the vampire…

SWOOSH

"Sookie, you know I can hear you without you yelling. Yes, I have the sheets; they just came out of the dryer. Let's put them on the bed, and then the room will be done. Yes?"

"No, I have to figure out what to do about blood for him…I mean, Eric has me, but what about Appius. Isn't rude to tell him to drink tru blood? Or do you think he will get his own meal every night at Fangtasia? Gran never taught me vampire etiquette. What should I do Pam?"

Pam begins to laugh as she puts a pillow case on the body pillow.

"Sookie, Appius is over a 1000 years old just like Eric and you are worried about him not being able to find his own food? Seriously? He will feed himself. Just make sure there are true bloods in the fridge for him as well. I know he will appreciate that."

"That's not too hard. Oh, thanks so much for helping me do this Pam. I want to make a good impression on friends of Eric's."

"Did you really call him a blood sucking asshole? If you did then trust me, you made an impression on him all right."

"Of course I did, well, before I knew he was Eric's brother. He was trying to hurt me and I had to tell him what I thought of him."

"You do realize he could have killed you…right?"

"Of course Pam, I am not dumb after all. I know that I am not invincible. I just make sure that the people attempting to hurt those I love, know that they are assholes for it. But I apologized already. You don't think he holds that against me…do you?"

"No, he was surprised not offended. See most humans would have pissed on themselves or they would have been throwing up, crying or any other disgusting emotion. Not looking at us in the face telling us to go to hell. That is unique and refreshing to those of us who have been alive for a very long time like Eric and Appius have been."

The boys arrive home and call out to us, so we head to the living room to meet them.

"Hello Appius, nice of you to decide to accept our invitation to our home. Let me show you where your room will be."

I grab his bag and walk him down the hall.

"You do realize that I can carry my own bags right?"

"Now what kind of hostess would I be if I made my guest carry his bag to his room when he is supposed to be relaxing? My gran would tan my hide with a switch for that if she were alive. So, thank you very much but I will carry your bags to your room."

"You are definitely different Sookie. Thank you for showing me to my room. I do appreciate it. I will just put up my things and since it will be dawn soon I will just stay in here and read until the sun makes me die for the day. You have a goodnight."

"Goodnight Appius, and I will see you when you rise tomorrow night."

I walked back down the hall and see Eric waiting for me.

"Lover, Pam already went home for the day. She told me to tell you she would see you tomorrow night. Are you ready for bed?"

"Of course I am. Lets watch a movie then drift off to sleep? Is that ok? I have a very trying day today."

"Of course, come my lover lets go do just that."

My Viking picked me up and carried me Rhett Butler style all the way to our room.

A/N:

So I am already working on the next chapter. And it will take us through her destiny. It is going to be a LONG chapter so please give me a few days to write it in…seeing as I will be writing it during my work cycle (I work 8 graves then I am off 6 days) so hopefully I will have it done and sent to my beta by this weekend and have it up for you shortly there after. She tends to read it quickly so it shouldn't be a problem doing that. Thanks so much again for being patient and waiting for these two chapters.

FrmMe2You


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**This is just a revision to the same chapter since LadyStandup pointed out a mistake to me. I thought I needed to fix it. Thanks so much LadyStandup. I love keeping my work as accurate as possible, so I appreciate you letting me know! Thanks**

**Chapter 11**

**SPOV **

The next morning I woke up to find myself in the arms of my beautiful Viking. God this feels so good I don't think I want to move…

_Ok big guy….arms' across bladder, gotta go potty, lets move it…_

I squirm out of my Vikings' grasp and race to the bathroom. Since it is still before noon I decide to use the shower, and clean myself to the fullest extent possible.

_Ok, list of things to do: 1. Call Sam, 2. Call Amelia, 3. Go by grocery store, and 4. Get back home before tweedle dum and tweedle dee wake up. Wait a minute…home? Oh well, I will think on that one later._

I run to the kitchen and make myself a banana smoothie while I pull out my cell phone from my purse. Ok, time to call Sam and let him know that I won't be able to come in again today. Hopefully he won't be too mad at me. Oh, who am I kidding, he will be livid.

"Merlottes, this is Sam."

"Hey Sam, its Sookie, I was calling about my schedule today…"

"Hey Chere, is something wrong? Are you calling in?"

"Yeah, I sort of am. Nothing is wrong per se, it's just that I really need to take care of a few things before I can come back to work. I don't know how long I will have to be off, but it could be for a while. If you are needing waitresses, I am sure I could convince Eric to send one from Fangtasia so you aren't in a bind out there."

"Nah Chere, don't worry about it. The girls have been asking for more hours, so this way they are getting what they want. I will just call in Holly. She has been kind of hurting for money since…you know the…Hallow thing."

"Yeah, that is good that you are calling her in. I think that will be a good thing. She has a little boy you know and could use the hours. Thanks Sam for understanding."

"So Sookie, is there anything I can help you take care of? You know you can ask me anything, I will try to help as much as I can."

"No, I think I have it under control, but I will keep it in mind just in case. Should I just let you know when I am able to come back to work?"

"Yeah that would be great. Don't forget you have friends here Cher and come and see us when you can."

"Sure will, bye Sam."

"Bye Sookie."

One call down, one to go. Though this one should be a lot easier to make. So, here it goes.

"Hey Sookie, you ready to meet up already?"

"Sure am. I already took a shower and I already called in to Sam. I told him I would need a little more time off and that I would let him know when I am officially able to return to work. He didn't seem to mind too much…so that way I can learn all Octavia is able to teach me. I want to make sure I am prepared like she said."

"That is a really good idea Sookie. Octavia and Melissa said to let them know when you are on your way, and they will head over here as well. You want me to call and let them know you will be here soon?"

"Yeah, I will be there in a minute or two. I am gonna pop. I figure if you got it…use it right?"

"What? Your granddad taught you how??? We didn't think he would…"

"Not exactly…long story short…I had a joke played on me that scared me and I kind of did it on my own. So, now I know how to do it. I think I can do it again."

"Alright, well they both stayed out here so they wouldn't have a long drive. So let me call them…and give us 10 minutes. I think they would like to see you pop from Shreveport all the way over here."

"K see you soon."

"Bye."

_Ten minutes huh? I think I can go to the grocery store and back by then…if I pop. I just have to be careful not to land right in front of someone and scare the holy heck out of them… lets try it, shall we…_

I pop to the alley way of the Kroger and run in and grab the few items I need for the house. I wanna make sure there are plenty of tru blood's for my house guest when he gets up. As gran always said, "A hostess always has a beverage to offer a guest…"

_I guess blood counts as a beverage…right?_

I pop back into the kitchen and place all the blood in the fridge. I grab my smoothie off the counter and decide it has been long enough and it is now time to try popping from one city to another…

_Here I go…hope I don't forget a limb or something…_

One minute I am in Eric's kitchen, holding my smoothie and the next I am in my kitchen…holding the same glass…

"Yes I did it!"

"Well, good of you to join us Sookie. I am glad to see that you have mastered that particular gift fairly quickly. That means the rest of your talents should be just as easy for you to master."

"Well, that is a good thing isn't Octavia? I mean you said the faster I get this stuff down pat the safer I will be from these ominous beings who are or aren't currently aware that I exist. At least that is what I did understand from your warning yesterday."

"Oh yes, dear child. It is imperative that you learn all of your talent's quickly. But we digress; it is time to get on with learning about your destiny."

_Oh lordy the destiny…I almost forgot all about that…ALMOST. But of course I didn't._

"Oh, ok, lay it on me. I am ready."

"Before we begin child, I must warn you that destiny is not something you can run from or hide from. One way or another, your destiny will come true and you will have to fulfill it. I want you to know that first and foremost."

"Ok, so no matter what, I have no choice in this destiny? I mean no matter what choices I make it will still come true?"

"Correct. Destiny is not something that you can get away from. It is part of who you are. The choices you make will lead you to your destiny. Some will make it easier for you to fulfill your destiny, whereas some will make it more difficult. I also want you to know that everyone has a destiny. Most do not know what that destiny is, but all have one none the less. You are special because you will know what your life will become. This could help you get to your happiness quickly if you use it to your advantage."

"So what you are saying is that my happiness is based on my destiny? I will only be truly happy once my destiny is fulfilled?"

"Very good. That is exactly what I am saying Sookie. You need to get to that point in your life in order to feel true happiness. So, let's get on with your destiny. You will be known by many names, some will call you El Mujer Bondadosa (Spanish), or ll gentile donna (Italian), or die geneigt weib (german), or les sorte femme (French). However, your Viking will know the legend by the name of Slagen Kvinna (Swedish)."

"Does that all mean the same thing, just in different langueages? If so what does that mean? I mean in English…"

"The Kind Woman…that is the best translation for the name. That is who you are destined to be, and your whole life you have been building up to be that person. She is you, and you are her."

"Who is the Kind Woman? I mean of course I am kind, I am a southern lady and my Gran would tan my hide if I wasn't kind to all those around me."

"The legend states that the Kind Woman will be born with such multi-breed blood in her that all supernatural beings will take an instant liking to her. She will be the most powerful being in all realms and will be able to negotiate between all species. She will be able to know the truth through her powers and will be able to hand down punishment fairly. She will be all supreme, and every supernatural shall bow to her and her mate. She will be the heart while he is the muscle, and together neither can fail."

At this point my mouth is hanging open and I just don't know what to say to that…I mean what do you say when you are told that you will be more powerful than every supernatural? What do you say when you are told that you will more powerful than your own fairy great grandfather? What do you say when someone just told you that you will be with a 1000 year old man for the rest of your natural life because that is your destiny?

"Shut up! No Way! I mean, I can't….he can't….we can't….when…who…"

Yes, I know I was the articulate little superior being now wasn't I? But hey you get news like that and see if you can respond in coherent sentences….I bet you couldn't.

"Oh, child there is so much more. But I feel that may have already overwhelmed you. So, let's save the rest for another day. Perhaps a time when the Viking himself can join you? After all it does involve him, does it not?"

"Ok, that might be good. I don't think I can take anymore destiny for today. I need to process that one for a few days…"

"Sookie, remember that you need to swallow this as quickly as you can. We don't really have a few days for you to process it. You need to accept it today. You need to know that we will help you every step of the way, but we can't really help you until you accept what you are and what you are destined to be…" Melissa said.

"You're right, Melissa, I guess I need to just put my big girl panties on and just accept this. I am kind, so check on that part of destiny, and many supes already flock to me and I am friends of many packs and groups."

"See, you are already fulfilling your destiny, you just need a little guidance and I am sure that you will be able to take your rightful place in the universe."

"Thank you Melissa"

"No problem. Now let's move onto your blood. You need to know what else you are capable of…"


	13. Chapter 12

A/N:

Ok, so now I am going to be getting into the mythological creatures in her blood. However, you must remember that I have the creative license to change the content of the actual creature, since this is pure fiction and I want them to fit perfectly in my storyline (that is in my head). So, most of the information will be true….but some will be stuff I add because I needed it for my story to turn out as I would like it too. All righty then, thanks for reading again!

Oh, and I would like to thank all my fabulous readers who wrote a review telling me they hoped my daughter got better….thank you! It was very sweet to read. She hasn't gotten better, but after 5 days in the hospital they sent us home on the correct meds, so I am sure she will be better soon.

Also, I am making these chapters shorter than I normally would just because I don't want to bombard you with huge amounts of information in just one chapter. So, even though they are short….I should be able to update sooner than I normal would. So that is a good thing right?

All right, enough about me and my creativeness for this fun loving story…on with the show (or script….whatever)….

Oh, also want to thank LadyStandup. She pointed out a silly mistake that I did. On my Spanish translation of Sookies destiny I put "La Clase Mujer" and she let me know that it is really "La Mujer Bondadosa." So, I will be correcting that chapter, and just wanted to give her a shout out…. Kudos to you LadyStandup.

FrmMe2You

Previous Chapter:

"You're right, Melissa, I guess I need to just put my big girl panties on and just accept this. I am kind, so check on that part of destiny, and many supes already flock to me and I am friends of many packs and groups."

"See, you are already fulfilling your destiny, you just need a little guidance and I am sure that you will be able to take your rightful place in the universe."

"Thank you Melissa"

"No problem. Now let's move onto your blood. You need to know what else you are capable of…"

**Chapter 12**

**SPOV**

"Ok, where would you like to start with that? Should we just go down the list of creatures or should we go to the closest one to my actual birth?"

"Well, I think we should just go down the list. What we want you to do is list the being and where your great grandfather said it came into your family line again. Then we will look through our ancient books and see what it has to say about you and your kin. How does that sound hun?"

"Sounds good. In that case let's start with the incubus and cambion that is in my family. My grandfather said that it entered on my mother's side when my grandmother slept with the incubus. He said that my mother was the child produced from said affair and that made her a cambion."

Octavia pulled a thick brown book from her bag, and opened the cover with a thud. She started to scan the first few pages, and then she flipped the pages to the middle of the book.

"All right child. Though I know quite a bit about mythological creatures…this is one I don't know a lot about. However, Melissa is an expert on the Incubus. She has always had a fascination with them. So, I am going to let her do the talking today, while I just interject if I need to. I know more about the other two in your blood, so I will help more with those two."

"Ok, thanks Octavia. Just you being here is great! I need all the help I can get."

Melissa looks down at the book then pushes it towards me. She looks down at the page and then into my eyes.

"Sookie, look at the picture. You need to see the creature that you believe your grandmother had an affair with. You need to see it so you can understand."

_Sweet mother of Jesus, what in the world is that thing???? _

(Copy of photo I see as the one in the book: http://media(dot)photobucket(dot)com/image/incubus%20mythology/djeffery2k8/incubus(dot)jpg)

"I know you are probably trying to figure out how your grandmother allowed an incubus to be intimate with her, but that is the thing…the women that an incubus chooses does not have a choice. They are usually asleep when attacked, and while the attack is happening the demon prevents them from screaming or getting away from them. The type of demon that transforms into an Incubus is both the Succubus and the Incubus.  
It is said that the demon first becomes a Succubus and attacks a male victim. The male victim will then give his seed, or semen, to the Succubus through intercourse. It is then that the same demon transforms into an Incubus and finds a female victim to lay its seed in."

"So one demon can be both a male and female? It can have sex with anybody it wants? And there is no way to stop it from having sex with you once it has chosen you? That's just crazy, but I know it is true. But my question for you is, if the semen is human, then why is the child not human? The Cambion?"

"That question many have tried to answer, but many have failed. All we really know is that when the semen is in the Succubus/Incubus, that somehow it is changed by the demon and given a few powers of their own. As you already know, the resulting child is called a Cambion. And they are anything but human, Sookie. They are part demon."

"So, because my grandmother had intercourse with this demon, you are saying my mother was part demon? Well that does explain a few things…"

"What would that explain to you?"

"When I was growing up my mother used to be ugly to me, more so than she ever was to Jason. She used to blame me for all of our hardships and lock me in the closet for hours until my dad got home and would get me out. He loved me unconditionally, even with my telepathy, but my mother never could be nice to me. She used to tell me that I was the cause of her misery. Every once in a while when I would see her get really mad and I swore her eyes blazed. It was terrifying as a child…to say the list."

"Well, I hate to venture but I bet it's because her form of glamour did not work on you like it did Jason and your dad."

"What do you mean her type of glamour? I thought only Vampires glamour."

"Well, you see Cambions are considered still born when they are born because they do not breathe until the age of 7. Once they reach the age of 7, their powers over normal humans becomes known to them. They are able to manipulate almost anyone in hearing distance. This is a form of glamour. They can get a human to do what they want when they want, just for the sake of doing it. I bet that is how she got your dad to ignore all the horrible things she did to you. She couldn't make him forget his love for you, but she could make him ignore the stuff she did to you. It is one of the Cambions powers."

"Wow, so that is why she hated me. I always thought it was because I made her fight for my dad's attention. See my dad paid more attention to me since I was so young and disabled; well that's what we called it growing up. And it seemed the more time he spent with me the more she hated me. So, I always figured it had to do with the affection he showed me."

"I bet you have her form of glamour. You should try it."

"How? And on who? I would feel bad using it on anybody…I mean that is forcing your will on someone isn't it?"

"In a way yes, but think of the benefits of that particular gift; you would be able to ensure your safety and the safety of the ones you love. As for the how, that is really something you have to figure out, like the popping. I would think that you would need eye contact and you would need to feel the pull of their mind with yours and bend it to your will. As for the who, I am willing to allow you to practice on me. Just don't make me quack like a duck or something crazy like that. I am just way too old to have that done to me."

"I guess I can see the benefit of being able to glamour someone. Ok, let's try it…"

"Remember if you don't get it on the first try, don't worry about it. We don't expect you to be able to do everything right off the bat. It's gonna take a little practice. But I will have my mind open to your influence, so where as it might be easy for you to do it on me, it might be harder on an enemy. So keep all of that in mind, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem. I will try and if I get it, I would think it would be harder on someone who doesn't want me to glamour them. That would only make sense."

Melissa sits down across from me and locks eyes with me. I look at her intensely and immediately I feel a pull from her body. I move my mind closer to that pull and begin to decipher the different wavelengths in her head. I feel one that has the feelings of dislikes in it and go to that one. Rather than seeing images or even hearing a radio type signal, I just know what she does not like to do. It was almost like my mind merged with hers. In this wavelength she had all of her dislikes, but must do's listed. One of them was dishes. She hated doing dishes with a passion. So, I decided to manipulate that for just a little while. I bent the wavelength and put in its place that she should feel the need to do the dishes right now.

I didn't want to make her like them permanently, but I did want to see if I could glamour her to do the dishes, though I know she had no desire to do them on her own.

I gently pulled back from her mind and waited for the results. Almost instantly Melissa got up from the table and took all the plates to the sink. She then proceeded to wash them in the sink and dry them with a towel that was close to the sink.

I looked over to Octavia and she was smiling from ear to ear watching Melissa do something that she knew she didn't like to do. After Melissa was done she came back and sat down at the kitchen table and her face fell.

"Sookie Stackhouse, did you make me do the dishes? I hate doing dishes!"

"I know, I don't know how I know, but it was strange. I could tell what you loved, liked, disliked, and hated. It wasn't the same as my telepathy, but it was similar. I didn't get a radio signal or feelings or even images….I just knew. That's why I decided on dishes. I thought if it was something you wouldn't normally volunteer to do then I would know it worked…right?"

**MPOV**

_Well, she does have a point there, I just said not to make me quack like a duck or something as equally as crazy. But I guess dishes don't qualify in that category. _

_I guess I better finish up with the Incubus so we can move on to what is also in her blood. There is so much information to give. And we must master and practice all of her gifts. In the near future it will be imperative that she has these gifts. I don't even think Octavia or I know exactly what we are going to be facing…we just know she has to use every gift she has. _

_She was born to be great and with Octavia and me on her team she will be magnificent. We will be sure she has the arsenals necessary to take out those wanting to hurt her. _

**SPOV**

"Ok, Sookie, you win. You are right you didn't make me do something ridiculous. But there is still much to learn about the Cambion, and we still need to get on with the other ancestors you have in you. The Cambion was also known for its beauty. As you are beautiful, I am sure your mother was too. This is how they attract the human race to them so that they can manipulate them. Their beauty is meant to keep the attention of the unsuspecting victim. It works especially for the other sex."

"Wow, so that is why my mom was so loved by my father. I never quite understood that relationship. My father was a great man, but my mother was very spiteful. So I always wondered what kept him with her."

"Destiny kept them together. Without both of them together you wouldn't have been born, and you needed to come now more than ever. You will bring peace to all those around you."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

Melissa leaned over the table and was whispering, "Sookie, there are powers out there that already know you were born, you can not trust anyone but the ones you know to tell you the truth. Always remember that…"

As she finished her sentence three loud knocks rapped on my door and a menacing voice sounded out

"Sookie I know you are in there, open up. I can smell you. Don't make me break down this door!!!!"

Now that's someone I didn't expect to have to see again.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

Ok guys here is chapter 13. I hope you all enjoy it. Just a little note…when I originally had this story planned out, this chapter was not included…but as I was writing Sookie was whispering in my ear that this needed to be done, so just do it. So, I did….so don't blame me…blame Sookie. She told me to do it.

Once again I would like to thank you all for the lovely reviews….it gives me warm fuzzies all over. I don't think there is anything that feels so good as to be told your work is brilliant…so keep them coming . Thanks again….now on with the show!

Oh, and once again….I don't own these lovely characters…I just play with them every once and a while…

**Previous Chapter:**

As she finished her sentence three loud knocks rapped on my door and a menacing voice sounded out

"Sookie I know you are in there, open up. I can smell you. Don't make me break down this door!!!!"

Now that's someone I didn't expect to have to see again.

**Chapter 13**

**SPOV**

Here I am, sitting in my kitchen, talking to some really good friends and who has to show up at my door acting all caveman? John Freaking Quinn…that's who.

"John Quinn, you break down my door and I will own a new tiger skin rug. If you would like to talk to me, you will ask nicely…and not demand!"

"Fine!"

Next thing I know, I hear three little raps on my door, so I decide to walk over…

"Who is it?"

"You know who it is…can we please talk…"

"Well, I guess so…" I pull open the door to see my purple pansy eyed tiger starring at me.

"Well, are you going to invite me in?"

"Not really, what do you need John….I told you after the takeover I never wanted to see you again….Never apparently came to soon for me…so what do you want?"

"I have heard that you went to Northman… tell me it isn't true. You can't be with that bloodsucker Sookie…he will only drain you and make you his slave. You know that!"

"Well, if what you want to hear is that it isn't true, I can't tell you that. I did go back to him. He is the only man in my life that has ever truly wanted me for me. And I intend to stay with him. So if that was your only concern, then I think you need to leave. I have nothing else I want to say on that."

**QPOV**

_Did she just say that she doesn't care about my opinion? He must be brainwashing her already. I need to make her see…_

"Sookie, don't you see? He is already brainwashing you to make you think that he wants you for you. He really only wants your gift. Deep down you know this…don't you? You must know this."

"John Quinn, I am only going to give you one more warning….you need to leave or I WILL own a new TIGER skin rug…"

"Babe, your vampire isn't here to do anything, so what do you think will really happen to me? Nothing. I could pick you up and take you with me, and there is nothing he could do about it."

As the last words came out of my mouth three witches step out of the kitchen…._well I guess the tiger will have a three course meal before he can take Sookie and run…oh well. They shouldn't have made their presence known…Three witches cant stop me. That's why they have fear in their eyes._

"Tiger, if I were you, I would back away from Sookie. She is going through some changes right now, and she can not control everything just yet. You do not want to try to hurt her. We will all forget you were even here, but you must leave now."

"Witch don't try to pretend you are not scared of me. I will just have to have a three course meal before I can take Sookie with me."

**SPOV**

Quinn started to transform into his tiger alter ego…or whatever, after he talked about eating my friends….my friends…who could not stop what was happening….who were innocents in all of this….he wanted to eat them…_Oh no you don't._

At that moment I decided I would die protecting those women with everything I had. As Quinn finished transforming I stepped in front of the tiger looking at me.

"Quinn, this is your last chance. Leave now or I will not be held responsible for my actions. I warn you, I do not have control over my emotions and I am not sure what I will do, but it will not end pretty for one of us."

From his mind I could feel his anger, resentment and like for me, but then his hate for my friends behind me. I watched as he stepped forward as Octavia's thoughts came into my mind

_Sookie, if you hurt him with your new power be sure you can kill him. He can not be allowed to live knowing of your power. You must know this. Right now make the choice, its either him or us._

Without even realizing I had made the choice, my body began to shimmer and glow with the power it held. At first Quinn looked at me with wide eyes, but he began to stalk my friends again with even more determination.

I levitated into the air, and decided I would think on that one tomorrow, and began to collect all my magic into my core. I could feel the immense power radiating from me, and I began expand the power to include my witches. They began to levitate too. I made us all rise to the ceiling where even a tiger couldn't get us. Quinn was looking up at us, and a smirk formed on my face.

"John Quinn, this is the last time you threaten my happiness and my friends. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I pass judgment on you?"

**QPOV**

_How the hell is Sookie levitating, and whose voice was coming out of her mouth? It was like a megaphone was permanently stuck to her mouth-her voice was just booming and all supreme._

"I don't know what you think you are doing babe, but we both know you couldn't hurt a fly. Come down here so we can talk. I was just kidding about your friends. I wasn't really going to eat them. I was just trying to scare you and make you come with me of your own free will."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? Once again you decided to manipulate me?"

"I wasn't manipulating you babe. I was just trying to show that you still wanted me. Come down here so we can talk."

"I don't think so Quinn. I never really did have feelings for you. See, as you were using me, I was using you. I wanted to rub a relationship in Eric's face since he turned away from me when he got his memory back. So, that is what I did. But none of that matters anymore….(changing back into authoritative tone) John Quinn you have hurt me in more ways than I can count, and you were about to attack my friends without reason. Since you have chosen not to elaborate I am forced to sentence you to death. Have a nice after life."

**SPOV**

As the last words exited my mouth little balls of power floated out of my body and zoomed towards Quinn. In a matter of minutes he was burnt where he stood, and my mouth was just hanging open. I lowered my witches and myself and began to cry. I just killed John Quinn. And I didn't even think twice about doing it.

(In between sobs) "I…just…killed…him…and…I didn't….even…think….about…it"

"Calm down hun. You knew what you had to do, and because of you, we are all safe. Thank you."

Melissa continued to rub my back as Amelia slipped into the kitchen. In a few minutes she came back in with a drink in her hands."

She handed me the drink, "Drink this Sookie; it will help you through this. It will help put you to sleep. We will stay and watch over you until you wake. You can process all of this while you sleep. Just drink."

So that's exactly what I did. I drank and drank and drank. And soon enough the darkness overtook me.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Well, I have actually had this written for a few days. I was going to post it last night, but forgot before I went into work. So, here is the next chapter…

Now just to reiterate some things for you….the fact that Sookie killed Quinn is supposed to be an eye opener for everyone…. According to the stories, Quinn was one tough cookie (sans for Vampires) he has killed thousands while in the pits…so he is like top dog (in his case cat) in the supe world.

So remember that. Little Sookie killed someone who most thought to be unstoppable…and she did it without effort… Now some mentioned the fact that the witches could have stopped him… very possible, but they work with spells, and who would know a spell (without looking it up) to stop an advancing tiger? I sure as heck wouldn't think that would be one covered in spell 101. So, just keep that in mind….that was to show Eric that he doesn't need to worry about her protecting herself as much as he used to.

This chapter is totally fluff…but after the day she had, she needed it…so I gave it.

Let me know what you think, Oh, and I don't own these bad boys (well expect my fantastic character Melissa…)

Oh, and Moushee2 is to thank for the great grammatical corrections….big hugs to you my awesome beta….Ok on with the show….

**Previous Chapter:**

She handed me the drink, "Drink this Sookie; it will help you through this. It will help put you to sleep. We will stay and watch over you until you wake. You can process all of this while you sleep. Just drink."

So that's exactly what I did. I drank and drank and drank. And soon enough the darkness overtook me.

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

I awoke to a feeling of despair. It wasn't mine so I knew right away that something was wrong with Sookie. Something was very wrong with Sookie. I could feel it through the bond.

After the feeling of despair passed a surge of power came that I have never felt before. If I needed to breathe, I am more than sure that would have knocked the breathe out of me. Then almost as soon as it came, it was gone and was once again replaced with despair.

_What in the world is happening to Sookie._

I knew that I couldn't leave my day chamber yet, because the sun was still up, but I decided to call her home phone and see what was going on.

As the phone was ringing, suddenly Sookie went numb in the bond, _what is going on????_

"Hello?"

"Amelia, this is Eric Northman, what is going on with Sookie?"

"Let me put you on the phone with Octavia, she will be able to explain it better to you."

"Fine."

"Vampire, glad to see you are in tune with your bonded. She was overwhelmed so we had to give her a potion to knock her out. She will stay asleep until you get here so that she will not go into shock. She will need special attention tonight from you, and I hope you do not have a problem giving that to her."

"I understand that she is overwhelmed, I felt it, but why is she in that state? It can't be just from what you are telling her about her blood…so what has happened to create despair….then a surge of power….then despair again?"

"Well, that is a rather long story that I can't readily discuss over a land line. As you know things can be heard that others shouldn't hear. Don't worry Vampire, we will keep her safe until you arrive to get her. Then I shall explain."

"Fine I will be there as soon as the sun sets."

"See you then."

I decide to work on my company's payroll since it appears I won't be able to get any work done tonight. Within an hour I am finished with it and decide to take a quick shower and get dressed because I can feel the sun beginning to set. I decide to test the bond, and I can still sense that Sookie is not awake.

I walk outside, and begin to take flight as the sun is setting in the sky. By the time I reach Sookie, the sun will be completely down, but I can't wait any longer to see what has happened to my bonded.

I reach her home and walk inside the house. The first smell that hits my nose is the pungent smell of burnt fur…_what was cooked in here?_ I follow the voices and walk into the kitchen where the three witches are seated drinking tea.

"So who is going to tell me what happened that involved fur and fire? I can smell that someone or something was burned in my Sookie's living room."

"Well, good evening Eric, we are doing fine…and how are you this evening?"

"Amelia, no one ever said that I was the one with southern manners, it is my bonded that was raised to care about all the others in the world, I just want to know what mess I have to clean up now and who is responsible for the mess?"

"Vampire, nice to see you again. To cut to the chase, Sookie herself is responsible for the mess. She eliminated Quinn. I am sure that you are happy about that, but she is not I am afraid. This is why she is asleep by influence of a potion."

"Ok, she killed Quinn? With what? A match? And why would she? She has a heart of gold and tends to forgive everyone even if they have stomped all over her and her heart of gold. She has never been one to carry a grudge…"

"You are correct Vampire, that is part of who she is, but he threatened to kidnap her and to kill us, so she did as she must. She levitated us then she threw a surge of white fire balls at him and he went up in smoke…her powers are growing, and before long she will be teaching all of us."

"Octavia, what is she? I know you hold the answer. Can you tell me so that I will know what I need to protect her from???"

"Just know that everyone could be your potential enemy with this one. Her heart will know who is dangerous and who can be trusted. Now on to the mess at hand. We need to decide how we want to handle this little tiger ash we have on our hands, and you need to get home with your bonded so that you can begin the healing process?"

"The healing process?"

"Yes, where you will help mend her broken heart. Though she did not want to date Quinn any longer she still needs her heart mended from killing him. She did not want to do it, but realized it was us or him, and she made a very hard choice. For you killing is nothing, but Sookie sees life as sacred and because of that her heart will never allow her to kill without reason. This, Vampire, is not such a bad thing. It is a very good thing, trust me. That is exactly how she is supposed to be."

"Ok, I will help her heal her heart. I didn't think she would be ok with killing the tiger, though I would have liked it more had she left him alive…oh the fun I would have had skinning him alive…."

"Now what should we do to get rid of the tiger's ashes and that horrible smell? Do you have any thoughts on that..?"

"I will call the cleaners. They will get rid of all evidence. They are specialized vampires that I have on staff. They will not know what happened, and will just assume that someone killed a were. Most likely they will blame me for the animal's death. And that is fine by me. I do not have to explain to them at all."

I go into the living, and walk past the front door to the porch. I pull out my blackberry and dial Pam's number. On the second ring she picks up…

"So what trouble has Sookie gotten herself into this time??"

_Oh that Pam, always thinking my bonded has gotten into trouble…well I must admit she does find it more than most humans…_ "Later Pam. But for now I need you to call in the cleaners and have them come to Sookie's house. I will make sure that Amelia is available to let them in. I will be taking Sookie to my home, just tell them they need to get rid of were ash and the smell that is burnt fur from my bonded's home. They should know what supplies to bring with them to accomplish this."

"Oh, this will be epic. I think I will go so I can supervise and see what happened at dear old Sookie's house. I do love how much fun she can be sometimes."

"Goodnight Pam, oh and I won't be at Fangtasia tonight, but you will find the payroll sheets in your inbox."

With that I hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen to see the witches again.

"Amelia, the cleaners will be here in a little while to clean up the mess. Please let them come in. I believe Pam said she was going to come to supervise. If you want to tell my child what happened that is fine, but DO NOT tell her while the other vampires are in the home. We can not risk one of them over hearing. I would rather they thought I did it then know that my bonded has super human powers of some sort."

"Not a problem Eric. Will do…"

"Now where is my bonded?"

"She is upstairs asleep. The potion we gave her will allow her to wake when you touch her. Her mind just needed to shut down for a little while. Go to her, and let her know that when she is ready to learn the rest about her blood, we will meet her and have this discussion again. She has had too much to think on as it is, and will probably need a day or two, and that is fine. But heal her quick; we don't really have time to waste on her being in shock for too long. She has Amelia's number, and Amelia has ours. Good evening to you Vampire, and remember you must heal her heart. She is hurting right now."

"Goodbye Witches."

I walked out of the room and headed upstairs. I peeked inside of her room and found Sookie curled up in a ball on her bed. Her face was scrunched and she had tears still streaming down her face. She looked like she was being tortured, but I knew it was herself doing it then anyone else. _My poor Sookie, what torture are you giving yourself? And over an animal that never deserved your love. Freya please help me heal her and swiftly._

I gently bent down and placed my arms under her, and she began to stir.

**SPOV**

I felt cold arms picking me up, and I rolled towards my Viking. I knew it was him, and I knew he was here to take me home.

"Hi Eric."

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie…you do keep me entertained and very busy…"

"So, I guess my friends told you what happened? That I….killed…"

"Yes they told me, but do not worry about that now. Everything is fine, and I have already ordered the cleaners to come in and clean up so no one will ever know. My mission tonight is to help you feel better. I know that you are upset, but everything will be ok. I will help you to see this."

"Thank you Eric."

Eric carried me downstairs and took flight with me in his arms.

"Hmm, lover, I noticed that you did not drive here today. How did you get to Bon Temps if you didn't use your car?"

"Well, I sort of popped here. I wanted to see if I could go for long distances. It turns out that I can. So, at least we know that it isn't just across the room, it can be long distances as well."

_(Eric) Now that will come in very handy. It will make protecting her so much easier._

"That is a very good skill to have lover. It will help keep you out of danger when the need arises. I am glad that you tested it today."

After a short 20 minutes, Eric landed in front of our home. He put the code into the key pad and carried me to our sleeping lair.

"Eric, I already slept, I just want to be with you. But it's still early and I don't want to sleep again so soon."

"Who said anything about sleep? I was thinking maybe a bath, and then I could give a massage?"

"That sounds heavenly. Can you put some oils in the bath? I love the rose scented one."

"Sure, let me get the water started."

He sat me on the bed, and walked into the bathroom, leaving me to my vices in the bedroom.

_I killed Quinn. Why did I kill? Maybe I am letting Eric influence me too much. I can't believe I just stood there and passed judgment on another person like that. I told him goodbye even. Like I knew he would be dead and I wouldn't have the chance to say it again. _

_Hell, he won't even have a funeral. His sister and mother won't ever get to say goodbye. It will be like he disappeared off the face of the earth. Oh lord please help me. Please forgive me!_

I fall backwards on the bed and close my eyes. I decide that right now I just can't think about what I did. I will have to think it all through tomorrow. I need this time with my Viking.

Eric comes back into the room and carries me into the bathroom. He places me in the tub gingerly and then scoots in so that my back is to his chest.

"Lover, would you like me to turn on the jets?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

He reaches over and pushes a button. The jets turn on and I am in heaven…well at least my little piece of heaven.

"Lover, tell me what happened please. I can feel the guilt you are carrying through the bond. You have no reason to be guilty. Talk to me please."

"Eric, right now I just want to relax and not think about it tonight."

"But Octavia said I need to help heal you from this, please let me heal you. I know that you need someone to confide in, use me. I want you to know you can tell me anything and I will help you overcome this…"

So I did. I proceeded to tell him everything. **EVERYTHING**. As scared as I was that I would never see him again. How angry I got when he threatened to kill my friends, how upset I was that his family would not be able to have a funeral in his honor. I even told him about how I passed judgment on him like I was a goddess or something.

Eric just looked deep in thought and then he flipped me around and hugged me to him.

"Lover, I wish I could make you forget you ever did this, but my glamour doesn't work on you. I wish I could have been the one to do the killing, but I think this had to happen. There must be a reason for this to have happened to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't pretend to know everything, but what if you needed to do this so that you could feel the actual power you yield? What if you needed to kill so that you would know that even though you possess all this power, you will not use it unless absolutely necessary? I know you Sookie and I know that even though you could kill everyone in the world, you would not do it without just cause. You would rather believe and see the good in horrible people than harm them. You stick up for a race that has ridiculed you, you make bargains with the devil for people who abandon you, and you have rescued vampires who would love to have enslaved you. You are too good hearted to ever be a monster Sookie. You need to understand that. If you weren't good hearted, I don't think the powers would have come to you. The legend isn't about someone that uses the power to get more power; it is about someone who is so forgiving that only when she has to she will use the powers to harm someone who will have harmed many. That is what you did. Don't think about the killing, think about the lesson."

_My Viking always knows what to say to me._ "You are right, in a way I am just thinking about the life that was lost. But it was either kill the tiger or have three killed by the tiger. Its just when he told me I wouldn't hurt even a fly, I got so angry because it was like he was mocking me. I felt the anger pass through me and that is when I decided the tiger needed to leave this earth. He didn't need to keep harassing me or my friends. I am sure that I could have glamour him into forgetting about us levitating and glamour him into leaving but he would have returned eventually…and I was just so damn tired of that cat pissing me off, I decided to just let him have my true fury."

"Wait, glamour??? What do you mean glamour?"

"Oh, sorry. That is something I learned today. I can glamour people. Maybe that is why glamour doesn't work on me? I am not sure. But I can glamour."

"Try it on me lover…"

"Oh, I don't think it will work on a Vampire. Its like I use my telepathy in it…and well since you don't have brain waves I just don't think I can use my telepathy to glamour you."

"Just try… make me want to kiss you."

"Do you not want to kiss me?"

"Well of course I do, but I will know it worked if the urge to do so is overwhelming and I can't help but comply.

"Oh ok, here it goes."

I reached out my mind and decided to give this my best shot. I was amazed at what I saw. The void wasn't really a void. I could see pathways they were just blank pathways to my eyes….hmm…so I choose one that gave me a good feeling and implanted the idea of kissing me passionately. Immediately I felt my Viking's lips covering my own and pulling me closer into him. I responded by running my hands through his hair and pushing his mouth harder into mine…_I just can't get enough of this man._

He pulled back and stared at me wide eyed.

"I have never been glamoured before now, that was interesting. We must keep that a secret. We don't want people to know that you can do that to vampires. Vampires would not be happy about it, and other races will want to use you for their own purposes."

"Ok, but only on one condition…"

"And what condition would that be lover?"

"That you take me to bed and remind me what it is to feel loved again?"

"Anytime you ask, you shall receive."

He pulled me up from the tub and slowly patted me down with a white fluffy towel. Then he quickly dried himself off and picked me up and carted me off to the bedroom.

When he got to the bed he laid me down in the center and then crawled his way up to me. He started at my feet and began to lay kisses all the way up my legs. As he reached the mother land, he blew out a little cold breath, but skipped the Promised Land. I groaned in anticipation and he chuckled at my pouting bottom lip.

He lightly laid kisses over my stomach and then reached my breasts. He held on to one with his hand and began massaging it while pulling gently on the nipple. Then he latched onto the other breast and began to gently run his tongue around the nipple while gently biting on my tender flesh.

I arched up to him and was moaning in ecstasy as all the feelings where melting into one. He slowly began moving his legs in between mine so that I was being manipulated into a spread eagle type of position. He moved one hand down and parted my folds to test how ready I was.

"Lover, you are so wet for me…." As he said that, he pushed two fingers into me and began massaging my insides with them. He was pumping his fingers when he entered a third finger into my slick folds.

I was mewing and moaning while he was playing me like a fiddle. He knew exactly what to do to get me all hot and bothered, and he didn't seem to mind at all.

I was on the edge, when he slowed down his efforts…

"So close…don't stop…please."

"Make me lover."

I reached out to his mind again and planted the idea that he needed to make me cum and NOW.

And that's exactly what he did. He resumed his efforts with a smug smile on his lips and began pumping his fingers even faster inside of me. When I was on the edge of no return I arched my back up to him (further displaying my breasts) and yelled "Bite now Eric" and he did.

I came while yelling his name and milking his fingers with my walls.

Before I even had time to recover, my Viking was pillaging me and had entered me with his engorged penis. It was pure ecstasy. He pinned my hands above my head with one of his hands while his other hand was messaging my nub of nerves. I could feel his approach and reached up to get to his neck. Just as I felt him swell inside me, I bit down as hard as I could and could taste his blood flowing into me.

He let out a feral growl and shuttered as his seed shot deep within me. I started pumping my hips so that I could milk him and allow his pleasure to last as long as I could. I pulled back and watched my bite marks close up right before my eyes.

As my head hit the pillow I started giggling like a little school girl.

"Lover what is so funny?"

"Well I was just thinking, if this is the type of love making I get for killing a were, the were population better watch out because I might have to kill one per day."

With that both my Viking and I lay down on the bed and held each other, waiting for dawn to take us.

_I think my Viking is right, everything happens for a reason. I killed Quinn, but that doesn't mean I didn't do it for a very good reason. I am sure that everything will be fine. This prophecy of mine will only make me stronger, everything will be fine._

_**A/N: So please review…I love to hear your thoughts, it puts a smile on my face **___


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Ok, sorry guys this took so long…again. Life has been hectic. I am currently living between two cities (that are about 6 hours away from each other) and trying to keep my wits about me. **

**I think I finally have everything settled so I will be able to write more consistently again. I had 3 chapters written, but then I caught a virus and my computer crashed. I didn't have them backed up yet so I lost them. I rewrote this one and I am working on the other one right now. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**FrmMe2You**

**Erics House:**

**http://www(dot)homes(dot)com/listing/102152251/1028_Gabriel's_Turn_SHREVEPORT_LA_71106#stay**

**Previous Chapter:**

"_Well I was just thinking, if this is the type of love making I get for killing a Were, the were population better watch out because I might have to kill one per day."_

_With that both my Viking and I lay down on the bed and held each other, waiting for dawn to take us._

_I think my Viking is right, everything happens for a reason. I killed Quinn, but that doesn't mean I didn't do it for a very good reason. I am sure that everything will be fine. This prophecy of mine will only make me stronger, everything will be fine._

**Chapter 15**

**PPOV (Pam)**

Well, well, well. Sookie is turning out to be entertaining for me. She killed the mighty Quinn. As soon as I walked into the room, I knew whose ashes they were. I also knew that I should leave that memory in the minds of the Were's. It would be good for the word to spread that Sookie killed the mighty Quinn. Then all Were's would be cautious about taking Eric's love.

Oh, I have known for longer than either one of them have known. I saw it the first day she walked into Fangtasia wearing white…WHITE for fuck's sake to a vampire bar…like a virgin on display. She was just begging for him to try NOT to fall in love.

He loves things that have obstacles to them, for instance her temperament. Ha, she does give him a run for his money, does she not? Oh, she will be fun to have around. I just know it.

Now that she has rightfully taking his side she is technically my mistress, but knowing Sookie, she won't allow me to be formal with her. She just can't help but to love my sarcasm. I see it in her eyes when I pick on poor pitiful Eric. Ha, poor? Pitiful? Ha!

Though if you ask him, I pick on him entirely too much for his liking, but he allows it because he sees it put a smile on Sookie's face. Another reason I love the girl…

Wait? LOVE? Did the great Pamela say LOVE? I do not use the word LOVE?

I will have to think on that one later. For now I am glamouring these idiot Were's to forget they saw Sookie crying. I don't want them to think she won't do it again if the need arises. Then it is off to bed for me. I will think about the big bad L word tomorrow.

What is that saying Sookie says? Oh right, make like Scarlett and think of that tomorrow!

**SPOV**

I woke up the next day and realized that I had come to terms with everything that has been happening lately. I killed someone most people (besides vampires of course) deemed as invincible and I didn't even lift a finger really…Well they say you don't know what you are capable of until you are under pressure. I am beginning to believe that is true.

I am learning that some things are possible in this world and some things are true that I never thought would be the case. You know what I mean? I mean take for instance, the whole fairy thing? Who would have thought they would be true? I mean we all hear of them in fairy tales, but I know now that they are not just some story to tell your child when you put them to bed…they are real, and they are vicious. But to me, they are family. They are a part of me, and I am a part of them.

Then I learned that love conquers all. I mean look at my Viking and I. We have been through hell (literally…) and back and we are still in love.

I have decided that either I will have to learn to deal with people dying, or it's going to eat me alive, and I am Sookie Stackhouse. I am stronger than this, and I will not let it defeat me. I will only kill when I have to, and I will protect mine when I need to.

I hope I don't have to kill often, but in my life…it seems to be a constant. So, it's either man up or ship out…and seeing as I am in love, my decision is to man up.

My destiny is to love and be loved, and look at Princess Di, she was loved and yet she still had enemies. So it is bound to happen to me as well.

Ok, so I have moved past the killing of yesterday. Those were the last tears I will cry over Quinn. Now to move onto my destiny. He interrupted my lessons, so I guess I need to call up my witches and meet up with them. Maybe they can come here. I pick up my phone and call Amelia.

"Hey Sookie, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. How are you doing?"

"Actually I am ok. I decided that if Princess Di had enemies, then I probably will to, but at least I can take mine on if I need to. So, I was wondering if the four of us can meet up again today?"

"Well, I know that Octavia and I are free, but Melissa went back to work today. She works the day shift, so maybe this afternoon she will be able to swing by?"

"That will be nice. But do you think you and Octavia will be able to head on over? I don't think I am ready to go in that house?"

"Yeah, no problem Sook…but do you think the almighty Viking will be ok with us knowing where he lives? I mean, you trust us, but does he?"

"Yeah, of course. He trusts yall as much as I do. I know that because he wanted me to work this out with yall even if it was here. Do you need directions? Or do you just need an address and you will google it?"

"Oh, just an address Sookie, you know me and my computer, I can google anything!"

"Ok, It is 1028 Gabriel's Turn. When you get here just call me, so I can open the gate!"

"Ok Sook, see you soon! Stay out of trouble until we get there…"

"Ha, Ha Amelia, you should have been a comedian!"

I hung up the phone and decided I was going to take a shower while I wait for them to get here. I could use one after all the love making Eric and I did last night. I blush as I remember exactly what we did and replay all of the sweet things Eric said to me last night. I was serious about what I said about the Were's…if this was what I needed to do to get my fill of his gracious plenty, then they better watch out. I would have a repeat performance all the time to get that inside of me again!

Oh, who am I kidding, I could just ask for more and Eric is always willing to give it to me. I know this, but maybe I could use it as a threat to Were's who try to mess with me? Like, "hey watch out…I don't mind killing anymore because if I do, I know I will be getting a mind blowing orgasm out of it." Yeah, don't think I will ever have the balls enough to say it out loud, but I will be thinking it.

As I muse over the demise (thanks word of the day) of the were population, I hop in the shower and clean myself up. I decide to put on yoga pants with a tank top so that if I need to fight, at least I will be comfortable and not worried about someone seeing up my skirt.

I am just finishing up putting my hair in a pony tail when I hear my cell go off, _I guess they are here._

"Hey Amelia, are you guys here?"

"Yeah we just pulled up; love the house by the way. Let us in, and we will park by the garage."

I hang up the phone and lift my mental shields so that I can make sure they weren't followed. I would hate to let someone in that wasn't supposed to be in. I only detect Amelia and Octavia so I open up the gate with the remote hanging by the front door. A few minutes later they are ringing the door bell.

"Thanks guys for coming on such short notice. It's just that I decided that this needs to be taken care of. I also decided that last night was necessary, so I will no longer be dwelling on it."

"That is great to hear Sookie. Let's continue this conversation inside, fewer ears to hear what we are going to be saying. Never hurts to be cautious."

"Of course Octavia, welcome to our humble home. Now then, just to let you guys know, when Eric awakes his brother Appius will be here with him as well. He is asleep in the guest room, well unless he spent the night somewhere else. I really don't know because Eric took me straight to bed when we got here since I was so upset."

"Thanks for the warning….wait, is he cute? You know I am still single…."

"Amelia! You are so bad!"

"Oh you know you love me!"

"Your right I do! So, what would you guys like to do first?"

"Lets continue where we left off. We finished with your powers from the cambion, but we still need to work on the other blood that you have in you. The Kalanoro are an ancient set of people who live in Madagascar. This is most likely where you get your telepathy from, since the legend there states that they are telepathic. Now, to discover how it got in your bloodline, would be near impossible, mainly because they disguise their offspring and switch the child with someone in a human family. So unless you figure out who went to Madagascar and when, we would not be able to figure out who it was that was switched."

"So you mean to tell me that I have an uncle or aunt off in Madagascar living with some creatures called the Kalanoro?"

"No honey, I never said they allow the human to live."

"Oh, oh my. Ok, so because I can't ask any relatives who went to Madagascar with a child, we can't figure out how it got into my blood. Ok, I can live with that. But does it say how they can control their telepathy? Or how extreme it is? Or what they can do with it? I mean we know that I can read minds of every group except Vampires, and I can put up a shield, but anything else?"

Octavia looked at me but did not say anything out loud, so I tuned in:

_I bet if you concentrate enough you would be able to hear Vampires. It is your destiny to know who you can trust from EVERY group. You must try. You can not let anyone but your bonded and us know, but you must try. I bet you could even communicate back with someone without using words from your mouth…try to respond to me. Try by sending a thought into my head with your mind._

I kept on trying for about 10 minutes before a smirk appeared on Octavia's face.

_Can you hear me? Can you hear me now? Can you hear me?...._

_Yes child. I can hear you. Now try Amelia, but you must tell her to answer through thought._

_Amelia, can you hear me, if you can think the answer…don't say anything._

_Yes! I can…wow that is kind of cool…_

_Octavia, she could hear me._

_I know child, I am still connected to you, so I could hear her, now Amelia respond if you heard me._

_Yes! I did, wow that is a really great gift to have. You can weave a connection to different minds so that they can communicate where no one can hear. That is awesome!_

_I agree, but how do I stop it? _

_Child, try unweaving the pattern the same way you weaved it, but in reverse._

_Ok, I will try._

"Wow, that was awesome. I can't believe we just had a conversation in our heads!!!"

"I know that was so cool, I bet the Viking is going to love that you can do that with him! Oh, wait that's right, you can't. Oh, well at least you can do it with people that you will need around you!"

"Very true!"

_Remember Sookie, only tell people that you believe need to know. Very good deflecting her until you know for sure if you can read him or not._

_Thanks Octavia, I thought so as well._

Amelia, Octavia and I continued to work on my telepathy until I felt three voids approaching the kitchen where we were all seated. I immediately got up and went to greet my bonded, his child, and his brother.

"Well, good evening you guys. I have tru bloods in the fridge anyone want one for their evening snack?"

All three of them said yes, so I walked over to the fridge and pulled out three bottles. I put them in the microwave and waited for the timer to go off. As soon as it went off I pulled one out and shook it and proceeded to do the same thing with the other two.

I walked over to my three vampires and handed them each a tru blood. As I got to Eric, I crawled into his lap and hugged on him as he drank down his tru blood.

"Amelia and Octavia, you already know Pam and Eric, but this is Eric's brother, Appius; Appius, these are two of my mentors Octavia and Amelia."

"Nice to meet you both" he took both of their hands and kissed the back like a gentleman, while maintaining eye contact with Amelia.

"So, lover, tell me what you have learned about yourself today."

"Well, I learned how to weave minds together. Octavia, Amelia, and myself can have a conversation in our heads without using words."

"And where did this ability come from? The Kalanoro, right?"

"Yup. Octavia gave me some exercises to work on, but I can do that later."

"Sounds good. What were you about to cover?"

Octavia stepped in, "well we were about to cover the ljosalfar, but I figured we should wait until you were up so that you could help us figure out some of the attributes. If I am not mistaken they are based in your home country, correct?"

"Yes that is correct. They were a legend to my people, only now I know that they are true beings. I did pay attention to the stories, and I am always more than happy to help, especially where my Sookie is involved. What do you need to know?"

I decide that the humans need nutrition just as much as the vampires, so I decide to get up and make dinner. I decide to make sausage and red beans. I put the sausage in a pot and bring it to boil while I search the kitchen for the right spices. I finally found them and added them to a new pot of water that I had boiling. Once the sausage was cooked, I chopped it up and added the pieces to the pot with the spices along with two bags of red beans and allowed the spice water to penetrate the beans and sausage.

"Anyone hungry? I am making sausage and red beans."

"You know I wasn't until you mentioned food, but I could definitely use a bowl or two." Amelia got up from the table and came to join me in the kitchen.

"What about you Octavia, would you like something to eat?"

"Sure, I could use a bowl. That would be nice. Do you have any sweet tea by chance?"

"Of course, I'll bring a pitcher out to the table with me."

I gathered up a pitcher of sweet tea with three glasses and put them on a tray where I had already placed mine and Octavia's bowl of food and carried it to the table. Thank god I used to be a waitress, how else would I have been able to carry a tray with everything on it. I sat everything down on the table and proceeded to pour three glasses when I "heard" someone coming through the woods.

_Eric, don't freak out, it's just me. I hear someone approaching the house, only I don't recognize the mind voice. You might wanna go and see who it is._

"Well, ladies, while you eat your supper my brother and I are going to step outside for just a minute, and we will finish this discussion when we get back in."

_Sookie, tell me does the mind have cruel intentions? Or does it just want to talk?_

_That's the thing Eric…I don't know. I can't even get feelings off of it. I just hear my name and know that someone is out there. I can't read anything else. Please be careful!_

**EPOV**

Appius and I stepped outside and I quickly told him in a whisper why we came outside. We both stood on high alert trying to detect where this person is that Sookie picked up on.

"Maybe she thought she heard someone's mind, but they were further away then she thought?"

"No, she is right. I know she is and I know that someone is watching us…but where and who is the question of the hour!"

We circled the property at least five times until I got tired of trying to figure out who was in the woods. I could feel the person's eyes on us, but I could not feel or sense or see the source. I finally stopped and stood still in the woods.

"I know you can hear and see us, come out. I know you are there and I will not stop looking until I find you. What do you want with me? Who are you? Why are you here?"

A high pitched laugh rang through the forest and around us,

"I am not here for you Eric of the North, I am here for your bonded!"


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **

**Ok guys so here is the next chapter. I had some debate on putting this up, but I decided to just go with it. I hope you like it. On a more personal note, I wanted to let you know that I don't know when I will be able to post again. I will be working on a chapter, but I have to start studying for a test that I have been putting off for a year. I could seriously lose my job if I don't pass it, so I do need to study for it.**

**As soon as I take it I will be back to writing normally again. So, enjoy this chapter, and I will work as fast as I can with everything going on! Thanks**

**FrmMe2You**

**Picture of a light elf:  
http://i214(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc70/11sweetkiss11/Elf%20Pictures/Dai03(DOT)jpg**

**Ch. 16**

**EPOV**

"Well, you can't have her. I will kill you before you are able to get anywhere near my bonded!"

"She is a relative of mine and has many questions that she needs answered. I will only show myself if I have your word you will not kill me, Viking."

"You have my word, as long as you do not attempt to kill my bonded, child or brother, I will not kill you. Make yourself known."

To the left of me I see a flash of white light and a beautiful white lighted elf steps out of the woods.

"My name is Asire, I know that you do not know me, but I have been watching you Eric for a long time. My son was Blixtar he was the ljosalfar that mated with Sookie's great grandmother. Therefore I am Sookie's great-great grandmother if you will."

"You say 'was'. Does that mean that Blixtar is dead, or should I be expecting more visitors to come our way?"

"You are correct. He is dead. He was killed right after he mated with the human. Our kind does not take kindly to men of our species falling in love with a human. So, they murdered him."

"If that is correct, then why are you here? You shouldn't want anything to do with her."

"I know who she is destined to become. I knew my son was the one that needed to mate with the human woman in order to produce the one that would save us all. She has a huge destiny in front of her and I would like to offer up my services. She needs to know about her elf heritage and who better than the great-great grandmother elf herself? Plus I have been watching Sookie for longer than you have known her. I would like to finally meet her. But I had to wait until she met and fell in love with you on her own. I was there in the shadows, like the night at the shifter's bar when she took on the drainers. I was in the shadows and tightened the chain around the male's neck. I did not want him hurting Sookie, and I had to make sure he was incapacitated at the time. Sookie knew someone was in the woods because she glanced in my direction, but then had to turn back around to look at those vial humans again."

"So you are her great-great grandmother, and what are you to the elf community? I can tell you yield a lot of power. So, what are you?"

"I am the queen of the elves. I have the most power out of all the elves. If my son had not mated with the human he would have surpassed me, however, when we mate our spark goes into our sperm and he hadn't recovered yet when the others attacked him."

"Where were you? Why didn't you save your son?"

"I was at the human's home making sure his seed took. You must understand that I did not know the other elves would have found out so soon. I thought that he would be safe until I got home. I knew it was his destiny to fertilize a human, I did not know it was his destiny to die; otherwise I would have stayed at home with him to protect him. I have sought revenge on those involved, and they have paid dearly, but it doesn't change the fact that my son had died. By the time I got to him it was too late."

"I am sorry for your loss. Please follow me inside. I would like to pull Sookie aside and tell her who you are, and then you may meet her. Until then you should make yourself at home. The other people in there are witches so do not fear them. They are Sookie's guides. They are to be trusted."

"That is very generous of you Vampire. I greatly appreciate you inviting me into your home to meet my great-great granddaughter."

She followed me into the kitchen of our home and I looked at Sookie. Sookie stood up and walked to me to give me a hug, _Can I guess that she is alright if you did not kill her out there? Am I correct to assume that she is a friend and not a foe?_

_That is correct, come with me to my office, I would like to speak to you in there about what she has told me._

"Everyone please excuse us we are going to go to my office. I need to speak to Sookie for a little while. Please make yourself comfortable."

**SPOV**

I followed Eric down the hall to his office and step inside to talk to him about our visitor. I can feel through the bond that he knows that whatever he is going to tell me will probably upset me, so I brace myself for the inevitable. I will not allow myself to get upset. I can only hope that the news isn't that I am going to die by that woman's hands…though I don't think he would invite her into his home if she was a threat.

"Sookie, her name is Asire and apparently she is your great-great grandmother elf. She is the queen of the ljosalfar's and has come here to help you learn how to yield your elf magic. She has offered you her assistance, I told her that I would have to speak to you first, so what do you think?"

"Wow, ok, not what I was expecting. I was expecting a 'your life is in danger again' speech not a 'you have more family than you originally thought' speech… I think I should let her help me because not many people will be able to help me learn how to work with my powers from my heritage, right? I mean wouldn't it be easier for me to learn? Plus, in a way I would love to get to know her. She is family and I could definitely use more. Can you call her back here so that I can meet her without everyone watching?"

"I agree, I think it would be easier for you to learn how to use your powers. I will go and get her and bring her back here. I will be right back, Lover."

Eric left and I went over to the couch and made myself comfortable on it. I couldn't believe that I am about to meet my great-great grandmother who is the queen of the light elves. Could my life get any stranger? Well, I guess it will once we track down my other relative huh?

I hear the door opening and stand to greet my visitor. Eric walks in first and comes to stand by me. Then Asire walks in and smiles at me.

"Hello Sookie. My name is Asire and I was the mother of your great grandfather. He was my only child, and you were his only child. I have been watching you from a distance for years, but I could not make myself known to you until you met and fell in love with Eric."

"You keep using the past tense when you talk about my great grandfather….is he dead?"

"Yes, he was murdered for mating with your great grandmother. It was his destiny however I did not know that my people would find out so soon and so I was here making sure his sperm took in her womb instead of protecting him. He would be so proud of you, you know?"

"Why do you say that?"

"For the same reason I am proud of you, you are everything you should be. You are strong willed, and you love with all your heart. Your powers will come to you and you will be invincible. No one will be able to hurt you or take your Viking away from you."

"I just wish that everything could be normal, I just wish that I was a regular human and that we could live without constant danger around us. I know that it isn't ever going to happen, but I just wish it could."

"I understand Sookie. I suppose if I were you, I would be wishing the same thing. But remember all the people you are going to save in your destiny. You will save billions, whereas the rest of us are powerless and those billions would die. It is your destiny to be great."

"So, you want to help me with what exactly?"

"I want to be one of your many guides. No one can teach you elfin powers better than your great-great grandmother elf right? I can help you come into your powers and help you learn how to control them. Once we start opening your powers you will come into them quickly and will not know how to control them. I wish to help you so that your destiny can come about quicker, while I learn all about you. It is a win-win situation for both of us. You get to learn about your elf family, and to control your powers; while I get to learn about you and your upbringing and I get to be a part of something so magnificent that I couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity even if I wanted."

"Well, I would love to know more about where I come from, and how to use my powers so that I am able to control them better. So, I guess if you are offering, then (I look at Eric who nods to me) I would love to have you here to help me; or coming here to help me. I don't know if you live in this realm or not, but you are more than welcome to come by anytime to teach me."

"I usually do not live in this realm, but I will be on vacation for the next 2 months. So, this is where I would like to be. I will find a hotel close by and stay there. Everyday I would like to come by your home and teach you things, if you are available."

_Eric, may I invite her to stay here? Please._

_Of course, think of my home as your home. If you trust her, then I trust her._

"Please stay here Asire. I couldn't possibly let you stay in a hotel when you are not only my great great-grandmother, but also staying in said hotel to help me learn something that without your help would take me much longer to learn. It's just not right, and I would love to have you around."

"Is that ok with you Vampire? I can be trusted, and I will not do anything to harm you or yours."

"That is fine Asire. If my bonded feels it is necessary to have you here then it is necessary. Please feel free to stay."

Asire nods to him, "Thank you for your kindness and for trusting me. I was hoping that you wouldn't hate me for staying away from you when you needed help at times. But I had to always stay in the shadow. I couldn't be there even when I wanted to. But now I can be and I am exactly where I wanted to be. Thank you. Now, down to business… are you available to learn tonight? Your witches can stay and learn with you. They seem like people who are supposed to be at your side forever."

"Yes, I am. Eric, how about you and Appius go to Fangtasia and work on whatever devious scheme you are coming up with while I train with my guides? Does that sound good to you?"

"You know me too well. That sounds perfect. It will also allow me to give Pam a night off since I have been a bit distracted by you coming to live with me; she hasn't gotten any time to herself."

I reached up on my toes and gave him a kiss.

"Ok, see you later, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do…"

"Now that's not fair Sookie. We all know there is a lot you wouldn't do, that I would!"

"Is that right you big Viking!"

"I will see you later lover, wait up for me…I will be home before dawn and we need to talk."

"Ok, see you then."

Eric left and grabbed Appius on his way out the door.

"Shall we head into the living room with my other friends, Asire? I would love to introduce you to them. They will be so excited to have help teaching me all about my powers."

"Lead the way Sookie."

I walked us down the long hallway to the living room where I knew my two witches were sitting waiting for me to return.

"Amelia, Octavia…I would like to introduce Asire to you. She is my great-great grandmother elf, so she is family. She is going to help me learn how to come into my elf powers so that I can get on with my destiny as soon as possible. She has decided to stay here as a guest when she is not needed in her elf realm. Asire, this is Amelia. She was my roommate when I lived in Bon Temps, and this is her mentor Octavia. They are both witches who are helping me learn about my heritage."

"Nice to meet you all, where were you in teaching Sookie about her heritage? Have you gotten to the elf magic yet or are you still in another race from her heritage?"

"Oh, we were just talking about the elf in her, and as I was telling her, I didn't know how we were going to teach her what she can do because elves are very secretive about their powers…but now that we have you, we will be able to figure it all out together."

"Yes, that is very true. So, let me begin with a little bit about ljosalfar elves, since that is what Sookie is. We are light elves, and as always light is good. We help maintain the balance between good and evil, but when it comes down to choosing a side we always choose good. With being a light elf, you receive basic powers that all elves have. One of them is the gift of healing any creature. The best way to describe it is putting your soul into the creature. You're not really, but it kind of feels as if you are. I suggest we get practicing on that gift so that you can have it mastered. It is very handy gift to have should a war ever break out and you are worried that your friends will be injured. You won't have to worry because you will be able to heal them, as long as they are not dead when you find them."

"Wow that would be a nice gift to master. I would hate for anyone else to die because of me. Too many already have died."

"Am I to assume that you are talking about Tray Dawson?"

At the sound of his name, Amelia gets up to leave the room, but Asire grabs her arm preventing her from leaving.

"I have news that you will want to hear my dear. Someone out in the woods has been hiding for far too long and has missed you dearly. Why don't you go and say hi?"

"It can't be. He is dead. All the blood. He died; it's not nice that you bring up things like this. You shouldn't. You can't drudge up memories about people you know nothing about. If he wasn't dead then he wouldn't have stayed hidden for so long knowing that I needed him. I know he wouldn't have. So you can just stop."

After Amelia stopped to take a breath a howl from a wolf sprang forth from the night air.

"Was a body ever found Amelia? Did they ever find him? Or did everyone assume that he was dead?"

"There is just no way…no…I already mourned for him. He died to save Sookie, he can't be…why would he stay away if he has been alive? Why didn't he come home then??"

"I was there that day, but I had to let Sookie be captured. I had to in order for everything to fall into place. But I could see how much Sookie cared for Tray and your happiness. So, I saved him. I couldn't let someone die that Sookie could have saved had I shown her how. I couldn't let her live with that regret. But at the same time I had to make Tray promise not to show up until Sookie was where she needed to be, otherwise too much could have gone wrong. Amelia, Tray is outside. He will need clothes to put on, but go and get your wolf Amelia. He has missed you so much."

Amelia ran out the door crying tears. She wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or anger, but either way she knew she found her true love again.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Ok so here is the next (much awaited) chapter of Ignorance is Bliss. As per always…I don't own the main characters (Mrs Harris does) but I do have a few of my own sprinkled in there…and they are (as Eric says) "MINE" lol. **

**Now I know I told yall that until I take my test I wasn't going to write as much, but truth be told I have missed it. So I guess I am going to have to dedicate some time to writing and just try to study in between my writing sessions…. **

**Now big thanks to Moushee2 (my Beta) she bugs me to write every day! Love ya girl and without her this chapter wouldn't have been done…**

**Now I know what you are thinking, "man this is a small chapter" and you are right, but I thought I would give you SOMETHING, compared to nothing and the next one would be bigger…I just wanted to give something to say thanks for sticking with my story, and thanks for being patient…but my beta and I aren't as patient as you, so I had to put something up…. Oh, review! Thanks **

**FrmMe2You**

**Previous Chapter:**

Amelia ran out the door crying tears. She wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or anger, but either way she knew she found her true love again.

**Chapter 17:**

**APOV**

I couldn't believe that Tray was alive, but I knew with my heart that Asire was telling the truth. He was alive and he was here for me again.

I ran out of the house and headed in the direction of the howl that I had heard only moments ago…

"Tray, where are you? I need you. Please, where are you?"

"Right here Amelia. To your left."

I turn to my left and there is Tray, naked as the day he was born, but he was here. He was alive just like she said. I stopped in my tracks and took in his form.

"Why didn't you let me know you were alive? Why didn't you at least tell me? I cried for days because of you Tray. I cried because of the blood and the death, I cried because I was told you had to have died with all of that blood loss. I cried dang it for you, my love, the man I love. And you weren't dead. And you didn't tell me? WHY?"

"Asire told me I couldn't tell you because then you would have thought about it around Sookie. She said that I had to stay hidden until she told me otherwise. I wanted so bad to tell you. I called and hung up several times but I knew that I literally owed Asire my life, so I couldn't ignore that. I had to do as she asked. She told me that the entire Supe and human worlds depended on Sookie falling in love with Eric. So I did as she said I had to. Please forgive me. I love you too Amelia. I hated having to deceive you, you must know that. I didn't want to!"

"I understand. You had to. I missed you so bad, come here my little wolf."

Back inside the house

**SPOV**

I can't believe that Asire just told us that Tray was alive. Poor Amelia. All those weeks of her mourning his loss. I hope she doesn't hate him for lying to her. I guess when they come in we will find out if she is mad at him.

"So you watched me get kidnap by those two fairies? You knew I was going to be injured but because of this destiny you had to let me endure those injuries? Is that what I am hearing from you?"

"In a nutshell, yes. I had to let you go through that experience. I could not interfere with your destiny. It would have set you and Eric back several years if I had. I knew that I had to watch from a distance and just ensure your safety in order to allow you to find your true love that it would have to be enough."

"That doesn't really make sense. I mean why couldn't you just come up to me and say 'hey I know you don't know me, but I am going to save you but you have to promise that you will still give Eric a chance.' Trust me after all the near death experiences I have had I think I would have listened to your alternative to another death experience."

"Now Sookie think about that, you probably would have been frightened by me and not known if you could trust me. However, I am anything but the enemy. I had to allow you time to see who you are before you were ready to meet me. Trust me, all of this was in place long before I was even born. You were meant to be exactly where you are right now. You will understand everything once everything takes place. It will all make sense. You are wise beyond your years, and you need to own that. You need to use that."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I wouldn't have trusted you. I would have thought you only wanted to hurt me or trick me. At that point in my life I didn't know what to believe or who to trust. I was still so confused by my ex's betrayal and by everyone doing what they must to hurt me. The only true constant in my life has been Eric. But I didn't see it until recently."

"Exactly, now on to healing…. I wonder if one of your friends will allow me to hurt them, so you can learn to heal them? It would not be a fatal wound, but it should come second nature to you to heal someone you love. Would any of you volunteer?"

Right as Asire is speaking Amelia and Tray make their way in. Both of them nod their heads to me and take a seat on the couch next to Octavia. Octavia stands and raises her hand.

"I would love to offer my body for your lesson. I know that Sookie would never let me be injured for long, and I trust her to heal me. Where would you like to injure me."

A small smile appears on Asires' face, "I will give you a wound on your leg. It will hurt until Sookie heals it. I need you to show her your pain, because that will make her more determined to heal it. You must scream and cry so she can feel it in her soul the need to help you. Ok?"

"Oh, I have no problem showing any pain. I will do as you ask. Just please make it quick."

Right after she said the last word, I hear a sickening crack and see her lying on the floor crying out in pain. Her leg is bent in a way that a leg should not been bent. I bend down next to her holding her hand.

"Octavia, why did you volunteer! It shouldn't have been you. What if I can't do it? What if you are injured for good because of me? Oh no! Asire, what do I do? How do I fix it? Help me please!"

"I can't tell you how, you must do it Sookie. It is second nature to you. You can and will help your friend, just put your mind to it Sookie. Remember what I told you, it feels like you are putting your soul into the other person. That is the only thing I can tell you to teach you what to do. Think about that. Help your friend."

I look down at Octavia and put my hands by her shin. I start to concentrate on trying to fix it, but nothing is happening. So I decide to look at the bone in my minds' eye. I see the broken bone and then I picture it healing. I see the two broken pieces fusing back together, and the leg going back to normal.

Suddenly my hands begin to warm up and I open my eyes. I watch in amazement as a white glow transmits from my hands and slowly seeps into her broken leg. Soon her leg is glowing white and she isn't crying anymore. She has a smile on her face and she leans forward to pull me into a hug.

"I knew you could do it Sookie. Thank you for healing me."

For a few seconds I can't say anything. I just hug her back and hope that I won't have to do this again to my friend. I hope that once is enough of practice. I think I understand how to use it if I need to.

"Asire, please tell me you won't have to do that again to Octavia. Please tell me that once I know how to do it, I will be able to do it again."

"Of course Sookie. This lesson is not one that we need to repeat. You my dear are a natural. You picked it up faster than most would have. I have trained plenty of people before you, and none have been able to pour their soul into another so quickly. We do not need to repeat this. You will know how to help your friends, and yourself from now on."

"Whew, thank goodness for that. Ok, so I don't need to do that again for now. What about other possible elf powers? Are there any others that will help me in battle? Are there any that will help me with other parts of my life?"

"The others are not so easy to discover. Over the next few weeks we will have to test your abilities. There are some that would be very useful in battle, but some that would just be more of a parlor trick, if you will. There is the possibility that you will be able to move very quickly, swing a sword with uncanny ability, bring a person down to their knees with just your mind, or you might be able to grow a garden in a blink of the eye, smile and have a rainbow form or create a storm just because you are in a bad mood. Elves powers vary from elf to elf, however you were destined to be a great warrior so I am pretty sure you have received the gifts that will help you in that destiny."

"Well can we attempt some of those now? Like maybe the ability to move quickly? I know I can already pop from one place to another, but other than that…I am not so sure. I would love to find out sooner than later what abilities I have in battle. I think that would be the best thing."

"I would have to agree with you. We do need to discover what abilities you are going to have in battle."

Asire begins to walk outside, so the whole group follows her. She moves into a clearing in the front yard and calls us over, "Come over here."

We all stand up and into a circle encompassing Asire. She begins to turn in a circle as she instructs all of us.

"Sookie, I want you to come to the middle of the circle. During this exercise, I am going to leave one short sword, a long sword, and a few defensive weapons here in the middle of the ground. I want all of us to try to attack Sookie while she is fighting me off. I do not want you to use your power of 'popping' though Sookie. I need you to concentrate on all of your surroundings and allow your body to take control."

Asire takes her sword off of her back and charges at me at full speed. I bend down and grab both the short and long sword and engage in one to one combat with her. As I am fighting with her, I see Trey coming at me as a wolf. I turn my head so that I can see him better and watch him approach. It was all in slow motion for me.

I could see the air escaping his lungs as he transformed, I could see him taking a leap, and it felt like minutes or hours before his front paws hit the ground in front of me. I was able to use a surprise blow to his chest and sent him flying away from me.

While I was kicking Trey I sensed that Amelia had come up behind me with ropes, only she too wasn't moving at the same speed as everyone else. She was also going at a slow speed. I watched her wring her hands around the ropes to throw it around my neck and render me to my knees. I walked up to her, grabbed the rope and was back fighting with Asire in no time at all…

"Ok, ok, that's enough, stop everything… I don't see how this is going to help if everyone keeps moving in slow motion Asire. I mean, you said that this should stimulate a true battle, but everyone is just taking their time and giving me enough time to fight them off. How exactly do you think this will help me?"

"Sookie, they weren't in slow motion. I assure you they were attacking you. You slowed them down so that you could get out of the situation. It must be one of your talents. You can literally slow down time and movement and make it last as long as you want."

….hm, now what do you say to that? That's great?

"Is this a good thing? Or a bad thing? Should I be able to do that?"

"Sookie, you will be able to do that and so many more things with what you are about to have happen to you. Do not worry about what is in store for you, just be happy that you are being handed the tools to work with what you are giving."

"I never really thought of it that way before…."

Just as I was about to finish my sentence I felt a severe stab of pain shoot through my core. Eric! Something is wrong, very very wrong!

"ERIC! Asire something is wrong I have to get to him. I have to help him. He is in pain help me get to him!"


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys…I know a chapter sooo soon…aren't I the bestest? Just kidding. I would have had it up sooner if my silly daughter wouldn't have gotten pneumonia again! So needless to say we are back in the hospital, but that kind of works out for yall because then I sit down and write…and write…and write…**

**In fact I am already on page 3 of the next chapter…but I don't think I will publish it until I hit review number 200! That's 50 reviews…and I did leave a little cliffy again….think we can do it? Lets try and see how long it takes…while I wait for number 200 I will continue writing…so review, review, review!**

**FrmMe2You**

**Previous Chapter:**

"I never really thought of it that way before…."

Just as I was about to finish my sentence I felt a severe stab of pain shoot through my core. Eric! Something is wrong, very very wrong!

"ERIC! Asire something is wrong I have to get to him. I have to help him. He is in pain help me get to him!"

**Chapter 18**

"Sookie, what is it? Is everything ok hun?"

"I have to….to get to him. Something is terribly wrong. I don't know what it is, but it is very bad. We will need weapons. I have these two swords but everyone needs to arm themselves. Asire will you go with me to him? Please, I will need help."

"Of course, I will go."

"So will Tray and I, Sookie. We can't stand by and let anything happen to you. Octavia, how about you stay here at the house. Get together hospital supplies in case they are needed and when Melissa gets here, you two start a protective ward on this house. Call Melissa and make sure she is still coming over too. Okay?"

"That sounds like a plan. I will also go to the local store and buy some of that blood for the vampires to drink."

With that everyone was out the door. Asire grabbed all us in a bear hug type of a hold and told me to concentrate on where Eric was located at. Within minutes we were at Fangtasia. We stood stock still looking on at the scene before us.

Eric and Appius were on the ground covered in a silver net with shards sticking out from the silver net. They were immobilized and their faces were scrunched up in pain. Eric's eyes focused on me and the bond was briefly cut off, but then it came back full force.

His normally sky blue eyes are dim and I can tell it is taking everything he has to stay awake. I look around for Pam and I find her in a cage that appears to be silver. She is screaming in pain because she keeps on touching the bars trying to get out of her silver prison.

Center stage of Fangtasia is none other than the infamous Victor Madden and Felipe De Castro.

"Ms. Sookie, what a pleasure to see you again. My aren't you keeping strange company these days."

"Mr. Madden, I do believe that you have something that belongs to me. I would like you to release all three of my family members. You see they mean the world to me and I would hate to have to fight to get them back, but do not be mistaken I will fight to the finish for them."

"Now now Ms. Stackhouse, is that any way to talk to your King and his second? You should know better. I have taken these three into custody for working on securing you with the council as Eric's bonded. You see, Eric knows I wanted you as my own, and if he did that then I would not be able to gain access to you as I wish to do. He knows this, and therefore has acted a crime of treason on my retinue. I knew when I took over the state that I should have killed him then."

"Would have, should have, could have…but you didn't and you won't in the future either. I am telling both of you now, let them go or surrender your lives because I won't go down without one hell of a fight. What will it be?"

"I suppose we will have to secure you then give out these worthless minions punishments. Men, secure Ms. Stackhouse, and the rest-kill. I don't want them around here."

As the king said this, I raised my arms high in the air and yelled "Silver net come to me," and it did just that, releasing my Viking and his brother from the net.

They were both still too weak, but I had hopes that they would regain their strength sometime during the battle. Hey a girl can hope.

I watched the Kings expression turn solemn when he realized what I had done.

"Nice parlor trick, it will be most enjoyable once you are _under _me at my home, Ms. Stackhouse."

"Never gonna happen, Mr. DeCastro."

"Now now, what is the saying? Don't get your panties in a bunch. You will come to enjoy being my pet. You will love your room, and your accommodations of this I am sure of. You will enjoy the attention I bestow upon you as well."

"I don't think that a prison dressed up is any better than a regular prison. You are offering me a pretty prison, and I am just not gonna take that offer."

"My home has never been called a prison before, but you may say whatever you want. You will enjoy it. End of story. You will be my telepath to use when I see fit and you will do what I say. End of story. No more arguments from you my darling child. And when I see fit and am tired of you, I will either drain you or turn you depending on how you behave with me."

At this point I look at Eric and Appius but both of them are still incapacitated and lying on the ground. At that exact moment I realized my Viking isn't going to be able to save me, but I could and would save all of us. I had to kill the king and all his men. It wouldn't be easy like Quinn, but the douche had to die!

"Well Mr. DeCastro, I don't know about you, but I am tired of this chit chat and I am ready for some action. How about you and your boys try to come and get me if that is what you want."

"I do believe we will Ms. Stackhouse. Get her now."

Five fierce looking vampires start approaching my group and I feel Tray starting to shift behind me. I know this is going to be a battle to the death and I hope against hope that we will come out victorious. Lordy do I hope that we will.

I pull the two swords off my back and watch as Asire and Amelia do the same. We are surrounded but none of us look even the least bit scared and I know deep down that we will win this battle. The vampires start to use their speed but I decide to slow all of them down with my mind. I see Tray as he leaps over Asire and myself and attacks the first vampire to approach. They are in an all out battle, but I am pretty sure that Tray will win by killing him. He is younger and weaker than the other vamps. Two strong looking vampires approach from the front while two approach from the back. Asire leans over to me and whispers, "Help Amelia, I will take care of these two punks."

I inch my way to the back of the line and line up with Amelia. While Asire puts her back against ours and we are in a type of circle ready to take on who ever comes our way. We all put our swords out and wait for the vampires to attack first. We don't have to wait long, vampires aren't very patient.

I use my mind to slow all of the vampires down but left me and my friends at full speed. _(Amelia) I wonder if this is how we looked to her earlier when we were attacking her?_

_**(Sookie) Yes Amelia, that is how you looked to me, now we all need to stay focus and kill these vampires, then DeCastro is mine…the man needs to have his head permanently removed from his shoulders for hurting my Viking…and his brother.**_

We all begin to attack the slowed down vampires surrounding us. I was the first one to be victorious by taking his head clean off of his shoulders with the longer sword while pinning him to the wall with the smaller sword protruding through his shoulder. I pulled my sword from his crumbling body and turn around to look at my friends.

Eric and Appius are still on the floor, and Pam is still trying to get out of her cage but failing. Amelia has the vampire she is fighting backed into a corner and is about to stake him with a make-shift stake from what appears to be a table leg or chair leg. Tray has his vampire on the floor ripping out his jugular. And Asire is down to one vampire, while the other one is a pile of goo beside her feet. I turn towards my two enemies and notice they are grimacing at the fact that they are losing this battle.

I run to the stage and am met with one pissed off Victor Madden.

I raise my body off the ground and stare down at him, "Victor Madden I hereby sentence you to death for royally pissing off this telepathic supernatural mutt! Goodbye Victor!"

I reach out with my mind and feel the cold empty abyss of his mind. I edge myself in and see through his mind all the mean and nasty things he has done in his life. I start to work my way through his mind and find the part of the brain connected to pain. I take a hold of it and mentally squeeze it. He falls to the floor grasping his head.

"What are you doing to me? I thought you couldn't hear our minds! You lied!"

"I may not be able to read your mind, but just like humans you still have a center for pain, and I will show you pain before I take your head."

Victor begins to flop on the ground as if he is having a seizure. I decide that I have had enough playing with my enemy and slice his head off like you would cut through butter with a hot knife.

I float back to the ground and turn towards the biggest snake of them all, DeCastro.

"Now I see fear in your eyes, _King."_

"No, you see interest. I have no reason to fear you. You are but a human. You are beneath me and after great consideration I have decided that you will need to die right away. I can't be worried about you killing off my seconds all the time. So I command you to relinquish your life to me."

"You command me? You stupid stupid vampire! Did you not just see me take your seconds' life without even a second thought? Did you not just see me take the head off of one of your minions? What part of supernatural mutt did you not get? I am only a sliver human, but all together I am more powerful than anyone, including myself, ever thought. You command me to forfeit my life to YOU? I command YOU to forfeit your life to ME…though even if you don't, I will still take it. You Felipe DeCastro have messed with me for the last time. You kept my Viking from saving me once, but I will be damned if you keep him from me again!"

By the end of my speech I was flanked by Asire and Tray, but not Amelia. I turned my head to find her and saw her offering a wrist to Eric and Appius to help them heal faster. _**That's my best friend.**_

By this time Pam has stopped fighting the cage and has been just watching the scene with an amused look.

With my mind I reach out to Felipe DeCastro and creep into the darkness that encompasses his mind. I search for the movement part of his brain and command him to kneel in front of me like the servant he is. He attempts to fight the urge, but he eventually falls to one knee in front of me.

I hold him still with my mind and lift myself off of the ground.

"King DeCastro, I hereby sentence you to death for interfering in my life and my happily ever after. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance back at Merlottes. I knew then you would eventually be a danger to me. I was just hoping I would get you under my control by then. I shouldn't have been so foolish."

"Should've, would've, could've isn't gonna make you feel any better. But that is ok. You didn't kill me and here I am now ready to kill you. Since you are royalty I will make it fast so you won't be too humiliated that you were killed by a little human like me."

With that I swooped in and cut his head clean off of his shoulders.

I lowered myself to the ground and walked over to Pam's cage.

"How are ya doing Pam? You ok? I see you are cut and bleeding, now you aren't gonna attack me or my friends are you? I know you need blood and I will be happy to get a human over here for you but I need to know you are not gonna make me a meal."

"Of course not Mistress, I am grateful to you and your friends for helping us out. We were taken by surprise. I will not attack you, I will just drink trueblood till a human is around."

I look to Amelia and nod for her to release Pam. She begins chanting and the door to the cage finally pops open. Pam steps out and goes behind the counter of the bar and proceeds to put three trubloods in the microwave for the vampires still in the room with us.

Eric and Appius are now sitting up at the booth that we always sit at. They are looking a little better, but you can still see the open wounds from where the net was jabbed into their skin.

"Hey honey, I am so sorry I killed your boss. Are you going to be in trouble? Or am I going to be in trouble? I know it's a big no no…but he did have plans to kill all of us…so isn't that like self defense?"

"Come here Sookie, sit with me."

I sat down in the booth with my vampire and he puts his arm around me. I feel anxiety through the bond.

"We need to talk Sookie."


End file.
